Naruto: Next God of Shinobi - Book II
by Dragon6
Summary: The continuing story of the fourth student of Hiruzen Sarutobi. He has helped save his village from a crazed jinchuriki and is beginning to change everyone's view. Now he deals with personal enemies, one of them, a group of S-rank criminals. However, Naruto will stand strong with his village and his friends behind him. Little does he know, forces from within wish to see him fail.
1. Moving Forward

_**Chapter 1**_ : Moving Forward

Konoha was still being repaired by the citizens of Konoha. Everyone was working hard to show the other villages that they were still quite strong. They also did it to honor the memory of the Sandaime Hokage. The genin were also helping out the village by helping in hospital, finding people and rebuilding as well. One such genin was Naruto Uzumaki. He was a great help to many as he could create so many clones. It was also pretty good training for him.

"Thanks again Naruto for the extra man power." One of the villagers said.

"Any time. See ya later." Naruto said. He jogged off and made his way to Ichirakus. He figured that he did his good deeds for today. Not only did he help with construction but he had been running message for everybody at the council's request. He was going to get him a steaming bowl of ramen for his hard work. As he made his way to the ramen shop, he ran into Jakken.

"Hey pipsqueak, what's going on with you?" Jakken asked.

"Nothing much, just finished doing some stuff. What about you and what's with the boar?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, some of the food supply was destroyed during the invasion. They found a pack of wild boar some miles away from the village. Since, I'm an advent hunter, they asked me to join the hunting party. I caught this one and am on my way to give it to the vendors." Jakken said.

"That's cool. I know Yakumo is busy helping her clan. Doesn't hurt that she is spending every day with her crush, Haku." Naruto joked. Jakken grinned as well. At the Kurama clan home, Yakumo suddenly got angry, confusing Haku. Back with the boys, Naruto continued to talk. "So, let's meet up at the training ground later. No need for us to slack off with our skills."

"Yeah, no problem." The two decided to go their separate ways but Jakken soon stopped and turned to his teammate. "Hey, have you seen sensei around?" Jakken asked.

"Not since the funeral. I wonder where she could be."

 _ **XXX**_

In the apartment of Anko Mitarashi, said kunoichi was asleep on her couch, her 'Icha, Icha' on her forehead. She heard a noise coming from her kitchen. She looked up and saw her house guest in there making something.

"I didn't know that you could cook, Kakashi." Anko said.

"Well, I owe you for allowing me to stay here Anko. Sorry that I took up your couch." Kakashi said.

"I told you that my bed was just fine." Anko said with a sly grin. Kakashi just gave her an eye smile before placing two plates on her table. Anko stood up and made her way to the table. She sat down across from him and began to eat. While she did that, Kakashi was feeding his mutts. She wasn't really a dog lover but she did like Bull. He was just so cuddly. Besides, the big lung liked her too.

"Anko, I have been meaning to say something to you for a while." Kakashi said.

"Oh?"

"I've been meaning to thank you for making Naruto as strong as he is. I wasn't there for the fight but I saw how he fought against Gaara before he led him away. You've done a really good job, with all of your students." Kakashi said.

"Don't get to so sentimental on me Kakashi. I know the reason why you are telling me that and you don't need to feel sorry. You had your own stuff that you were going through. You couldn't be there for him like you wanted. Besides, you don't have to worry any more. He has become strong and you did have a hand in it by giving him that damn manual on fūinjutsu." Anko snarled. Kakashi just chuckled. They ate silently for a while before Anko spoke again. "You know that you made a mistake teaching the Uchiha your technique, right?"

"Anko…"

"Just hear me out. I get why you taught him the jutsu. You want him to form bonds, to give a reason for him to protect Konoha. However, you only have to look into his eyes to see what he truly thinks. His eyes are only focused on revenge. He cares about power and will do anything to get it. It is why Orochimaru targeted him. Teaching him the Chidori is only asking for trouble." Anko explained.

"I will take your advice under consideration Anko. Perhaps I have been too lax in my methods." Kakashi said somberly.

"The first step is admitting it." Anko said with a huff. After they finished eating, Anko spoke again. "So, what did you think about the Mito and Kasumi scene with Kyo?"

"Was that not the best scene of the book?" Kakashi asked excitedly.

"Hell yeah!" Anko cheered. The two would continue to talk and laugh.

 _ **XXX**_

A loud explosion was heard from within the forest. Sasuke looked at the boulder that he had just hit with the Chidori. He was breathing hard after that second attempt. It made him so angry that he could only use this jutsu twice. He glared at his still broken arm as it reminded him about his failure in the finals. The jutsu had worked but he was still thrown around like a piece of trash. It didn't matter if Gaara was some sort of monster, he should have defeated him.

" _I told you, you are only an appetizer to my real target."_ Sasuke clenched his fist in frustration and anger. Those words pissed him off. How dare he just dismiss him like he was nothing to him? He was a Uchiha, the best of the best. He was above some girl and that blond nobody. It also did not help when he walked around town to hear about the first bout of the finals. Apparently, most of the damage done to the arena was due to those two, Naruto and Midoshi. It also didn't help to hear that it was because of Naruto that Gaara was stopped.

Every time he heard Naruto's name, he would get angry. He would always think back to that lost that he suffered at his hand. He knew that Naruto graduated a year early but from what he saw, he was nothing really special. To him, Naruto got lucky in that spar. However, he was angry that Naruto knew an art that he couldn't get his head around. Fūinjutsu was just too difficult and he needed power now. From what he saw, it just came naturally to him.

Then there was the girl. He believed that he name was Midoshi. He learned through the gossip mill that she was working with Orochimaru. In her fight with Naruto, she apparently demonstrated power that no genin should have. She nearly killed Naruto several times and showed skill in ninjutsu. He did not forget the tip of her sword that nearly stabbed him in the head. He even saw her glare and it froze him to his core.

He cursed himself for his weakness and how far he was behind certain people. He should be the best. It was something that he was always told. It was something that was in his DNA. He was an Uchiha and the Uchiha were strong. He would not be pushed aside. He would show everyone just how strong he was.

 _ **XXX**_

Jiraiya was sitting down and looked at the beauties with his telescope. He giggled perversely and had a stupid grin on his face as he looked at the females of Konoha.

"Still acting like a teenager?" a female voice said. Jiraiya turned to see the two elders, Homura and Koharu.

"Oh, esteemed elders, what can I do for you today?" Jiraiya asked.

"We came to tell you about our meeting that we had. You know the one that you were supposed to attend?" Homura asked annoyed.

"Was that today? Sorry, I had more pressing matters." Jiraiya said.

"Anyway, we have made some decision. First, with Suna's surrender and explanation, we have allowed them to have those that we have captured." Koharu explained.

"Does that include the late Kazekage's children?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yes, we released then to their sensei." Koharu answered.

"I'm truly surprised by that. I figured your buddy would have kept him as a weapon. What made you return him to his village?"

"Despite how you feel about our colleague, we knew that if we kept the boy, he would need years of training. Also, we knew that the populace would not truly accept another jinchūriki within the village." Homura said.

"Really? For what I've been hearing through the gossip mill, is that Anko's team are a couple of rock stars." Jiraiya stated.

"Yes, they did their duty of the village. Naruto's clones are a big help to the village." Homura said with a tense tone. Jiraiya smirked at that because it must have burned him to say that about Naruto. Koharu turned the attention back to the reason of their visit.

"We have also decided that you shall be our next Hokage." Koharu said.

"Nah, I don't think so." Jiraiya said with annoyance. The two elders looked ready to blow their top when he continued. "I'm just not Hokage material. Plus, do you really think that the women would want me as a ruler. Anyway, I have someone else in mind for the position and I was hoping to go and get her." Jiraiya said. When he said her, the two elders had disapproval looks on their faces.

"Do you really believe that she is even worthy of the position. Just because her family helped built the village, it does not mean anything. In fact, she brings shame to her families' name with her current actions." Homura said with tone.

"She is the only choice we have. If we allow the other choice to become Hokage, we will have enemies from all sides. No, she is the best choice for now until someone is worthy of the title." Jiraiya explained. The two did not look convinced. "Look, if she takes the position, it would deter our rivals from making moves against us. Just having her back in the village is a strong deterrent." The elders had to admit that he had a point. While they did not like it, they would accept it.

"Very well, we will be sending you with an ANBU team to retrieve her." Homura said.

"That will only cause problems. I only need to bring one person with me." Jiraiya said.

 _ **XXX**_

"You can be serious?" Naruto asked with a deadpan expression. He was with Yakumo who was taking a break from fixing up the clan home. Even she was surprised by the request made by Jiraiya.

"What do you mean by that? Of course I'm serious! I need you to come with me to get the new Hokage." Jiraiya stated with a little annoyance.

"If you haven't noticed, Ero-Sennin," Naruto ducked a swipe at his head, "I'm kind of needed here."

"Well, this is more important than delivering messages around the village." Jiraiya argued.

"Why don't you take the position?" Naruto asked. That's when Jiraiya smirked at him, making him sigh. "That was stupid question. Fine, I'll go with you. Who exactly are we picking up?"

"Well, we are going to try and convince her to take the mantle of the Hokage. She doesn't exactly have a strong tie to the village. In fact, she might just blow us off if we ask her." Naruto just looked at the man with narrowed eyes.

"That's it, you're on the list." Naruto said before walking off to get his gear. Yakumo chuckled while Jiraiya looked confused.

"That's bad for you. When you make the list, you have to be on your toes. It usually doesn't end well." Yakumo said and she stood up to leave. That just made Jiraiya more confused and a little frighten. What the hell was this list they were talking about? Somewhere in the village, several shinobi, including Kakashi, suddenly shivered.

 _ **XXX**_

In Oto no Kuni (Land of Sound), Orochimaru roared in pain and unleashed a shout. A body laid on the floor, blood pooling around them. Orochimaru was in great pain and was angry. How dare that old man do this to him? He took away his jutsu, the thing that he made him strong. He could not get back at the man because he belonged Death God. However, there was an upside to this. He had his mark on Sasuke and soon, he would be coming to him. It would not be long now.

He now had to deal with this problem with his arms. He could not stay this way if he was to get his revenge. He suddenly smiled as he knew someone who could help him regain the mobility that he needed. It would be an easy meeting as he had something she wanted.

"Kabuto!" he called out. The traitor stepped into the room and stood a good distance away from his master. "It's time I get my hands repaired. Send out the scouts to locate my wayward teammate."

"You don't mean…" Kabuto was cut off by the sinister smile on Orochimaru's face.

 _ **XXX**_

A fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build watched as her master once again lost all of their money. She was holding a pot-belly pig as she cried for the loss of the money. Her master, a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair, could only growl at her loss. The men of the gambling house just chuckled at their good fortune.

' _It's not every day that we get to play the Densetsu no Kamo (The Legendary Sucker), Tsunade.'_

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ – Well, here's the new chapter to the new story. Enjoy the new story.


	2. Trouble Brews

_**Chapter 2**_ – Trouble Brews

Naruto had his pack with everything he would need. Before he made his way to the gate, he decided to do something to Jiraiya. While he was grateful for everything that the man did for him, he had been building up a prank for a while now. He had just put his prank into play and it really did not take much.

Naruto suddenly felt the ground shake and turned toward the village. That's when he saw Jiraiya. He was really moving. He saw the reason for this, being an angry mob of women and men. Naruto just grinned as Jiraiya ran up to him, grabbed him by his pack and ran out of the village. The mob chased after them. It would be about a mile before they gave up the chase.

When Jiraiya was sure that they were not being chased, he tossed the blond to the ground. Naruto looked up at the man to see that he was not happy with him.

"What. Did. You. Do?" Jiraiya demanded angrily.

"Well, it's really your fault Ero-Sennin (Pervy Sage). I didn't tell you to use actual people in your books. I just happened to point this out to a guy I know. His _wife_ goes to the hot springs that you peek at. He wasn't too happy that someone was peeking at her or using her appearance. I'm sure that there is some law against it." Naruto said with a grin. Jiraiya was red in the face.

"Damn you Naruto!" Jiraiya shouted and jumped at him. Naruto dodged him and took off. Jiraiya was hot on his heels.

 _ **XXX**_

Yakumo entered the clan compound after a small walk. She had a smile on her face as several very pissed off women were on the rampage. They were seeking out every last copy of 'Icha,Icha' to burn. Even a few men were helping out. She just found it amusing and made a note to thank Naruto for his prank. She did worry that either Anko or Kakashi would not appreciate it as much as she did. Yakumo shrugged it off and wished Naruto luck when he returned.

As she was passing the common room, she heard voices. Curious, she made her way to see who it was. She was surprised to see Haku and her father. She watched and listened in.

"So, this Tenzen, a well-known crime lord, has your mentor, Zabuza? Where did you hear this information?" Murakumo asked.

"The council informed me while I was tending to some people at the hospital. It was the third meeting that I have had as they want me to enlist in the CRA." Haku said.

"The Clan Restoration Act? Konoha is not big on that act. They shouldn't even be suggesting it. I will be making a compliant later. However, what do you wish of me Haku?" Murakumo asked.

"I owe the Kurama clan a lot for helping me get situated in Konoha. I am asking for your help to save Zabuza-sama." Haku got on his knees and bowed his head. "I beg you to please help me." Murakumo looked at the young man before him.

"What do you think daughter? Is it worth the risk?" Murakumo asked. Yakumo nervously poked her head out. She walked up to the two and Haku got to his feet. Yakumo looked at her father with a serious expression.

"Father, Haku owes a lot to Zabuza. He took him in and gave him a purpose, if only to serve his own. If you deny him help, Haku will just leave on his own to save him. It would be a blow to us because we sponsored him. We are responsible for Haku and we should help him in his time of need." She explained.

"I see. You are not just saving this just because of your attraction to him or the fact that the council is bothering him about the CRA?" Murakumo said bluntly. Yakumo was red in her cheeks and Haku had a small blush as well.

"I am saying this as heiress and as a shinobi father! Haku is a part of the clan and we should help him!" Yakumo exclaimed.

"Very well, I will speak to Unkai and see what we can do. Yakumo is right, you are a part of the clan and we will help you in your time of need." Murakumo said. He stood and left the room quickly to avoid the glare that his daughter sent him. Alone now, Yakumo and Haku faced each other.

"I'm sorry about my father. He can be a pain some times." Yakumo said.

"It is alright. Thank you Yakumo for your kind words and your help. I know that you don't have a positive opinion of Zabuza-sama." Haku said.

"I know how much he means to you. I don't want you to get in trouble." Yakumo said. That's when she remembered something. "Oh, what is the CRA? I've never heard of it and my father was not happy about it."

"Oh, it is something that was created after the Warring Era. Because I'm the last male of the Yuki clan, I can 'get together' with several women of birthing age to rebuild my clan. This is mostly done to bring my kekkei genkai back. It isn't done out of love." Haku explained. Yakumo might have been smiling on the outside but inside a rage was building like no other.

"That's… interesting. So, you are refusing their plans?" Yakumo asked.

"I wish to marry for love, not just to bring back my clan or my kekkei genkai. Besides, the council member's daughters are a little too pushy. I get uncomfortable at their pursuits." Haku said with a laugh.

"Of course." Yakumo said with a smile. Mentally, she was making plans to deal with these women. Yakumo made no secret that she liked Haku. Her teammates, sensei, mother, father, uncle and several clan members teased her about it when they got a chance. If the council thought that they were going to crouch into her territory, they had another thing coming. As the future heiress, it would be frowned upon if she just put people in a terrible genjutsu. However, she knew someone who wouldn't mind doing something dirty to get her point across. Someone who would enjoy sending the message that she wanted every young girl to know that Haku was off limits. Someone who enjoyed the suffering of others and would grin happily.

 _ **XXX**_

Anko held her head up, stopping Jakken from his report to her. She looked around the tea shop as if to look for someone. Jakken did the same.

"Something wrong?" Jakken asked.

"No, I just thought I heard someone call me. Maybe they were thinking about me." Anko said.

"Maybe it was the pipsqueak. I mean, he's probably realizing that he angered you and that you're going to kill him as so as he enters the village." Jakken commented.

"I'm not going to kill him. I might maim him a little but not kill him. Kakashi is a different story. He was not happy and had to hide his stash." Anko said. Jakken just shrugged at her, making her chuckle. "Anyway, you were saying that he was practicing the Chidori?" Anko asked.

"Yeah, that's right. From what I saw, he's frustrated that he can only do the jutsu twice. I've seen the mark flare but the seal that your boyfriend put on him is keeping it at bay. Remind me again why you didn't suggest that Naruto did the sealing? He did wonders for your seal." Jakken stated.

"First of all, Kakashi is not my boyfriend. Secondly, he already placed the seal on him when his fight was over during the preliminaries. In his defense, he didn't know just how good Naruto is. It wasn't until I showed him his work that he realized his blunder." Anko said with a smirk. "So, is there anything more?"

"Nope, that's everything. All that guy does is train, brood and train. Isn't Kakashi-sensei going to be upset when he learns that you are keeping tabs on his student?" Jakken asked.

"I'll take the hit if it ever came out. I don't trust that boy. He's too much like Orochimaru for my tastes." Anko said.

"You really think that he's that dangerous? Are you sure that you're not just projecting because of the mark on him?" Jakken asked.

"It has nothing to do with my history with Orochimaru. Sasuke craves power to complete his ambitions. Orochimaru knows this and that's why he marked him. If he can't find that power here, he will find it elsewhere." She explained.

"Well, I trust you sensei. I'll keep my eyes on him." Jakken said.

"No need. I'll take over. I know that you're needed elsewhere." The two enjoyed their tea.

 _ **XXX**_

Kagerō and Kotohime made their way to the training area of Ryūchidō (Dragon Ground Cave). They were sent by Orochimaru to get her. When they arrived they heard a frustrated roar. They peeked to see Midoshi destroy a boulder with her fist. She was breathing hard and was leaking killer intent.

"What. Do. You. Want?" Midoshi demanded. Kagerō stepped forward, fear rolling off her.

"We were told to summon you, mistress." Kagerō said fearfully.

"You tell Orochimaru I don't have time for him. I'm busy right now." Midoshi said with a tone.

"Are you still working on that jutsu? What is it called?" Kotohime asked.

"Naruto-kun called it the Rasengan. Such an impressive jutsu but so damn frustrating. From my brief experience, it is a sphere of pure chakra, it requires no hand seals and he needs a clone to use it. There must be a secret or some sort of training that is needed to complete this jutsu." Midoshi said.

"I might know something mistress. Orochimaru was ranting about your prey; especially that he knows this Rasengan. Apparently, it is a jutsu of the Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow), which took him three years to create. He is 'annoyed' by the fact that he knows the jutsu and other things. He is making Naruto a target." Kagerō said. This did not please the young girl. That's when Kotohime spoke.

"Perhaps you should go in another direction Midoshi-sama." She said.

"Are you implying that this jutsu is beyond me?" Midoshi asked with a tone.

"N-No, I'm not implying it. However, instead of copying the jutsu, perhaps you should create a similar jutsu, one that can create the same damage." Kotohime said quickly. Midoshi thought about it for a while and had to admit that she had a point. She knew that anything with the Yondaime's name attached to it would be protected well. The only ones who would know about would be anyone connected to the Yondaime.

"What did Orochimaru want from me?" Midoshi asked.

"He wishes for you to accompany him to search for his other teammate." Kotohime answered.

"Very well, I will meet him soon."

 _ **XXX**_

"Kakashi are you alright?!" Asuma exclaimed. Kakashi was not alright. He was in some real trouble. He looked at the two men in front of him. They were Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi, two of the world's most dangerous missing-nin. He couldn't help but wonder if this was going to get worst.

He noticed the two and shadowed them. He thanked his luck that Kurenai and Asuma passed by. He left it to them but he felt that they would need his help. After distracting Sasuke, he arrived in time to save the two. After a small break, Kakashi was engaged by Itachi. It was only his experience that saved him twice. Then everything went downhill.

When Itachi was activating his Sharingan, he quickly told his comrades to close their eyes. He engaged with his Sharingan as Itachi's eyes changed into something different. He suddenly found himself strapped to a cross. Kakashi could not free himself as he was stabbed by Itachi. This would continue as it kept replaying only with more copies of Itachi. It wouldn't be long until Kakashi cried out.

While it seemed like an eternity, only seconds passed. He was now on his knees, ready to pass out. However, he would say something to the two men.

"So, the Akatsuki… have begun… to move." Kakashi stated, surprising the two men. "I… won't allow you… to harm Naruto." It stunned the two Konoha jōnin.

"Kisame, capture Kakashi, kill the other two." Kisame charged at them with murderous intent. That's when Kakashi heard something.

"Konoha Gōriki Senpū! (Tree Leaf Strong Whirlwind)" Kisame was launched back to Itachi. The water settled and Gai stood in front of his rival. "The Sublime Green Beast of Prey has arrived!" Kakashi chuckled before passing out.

 _ **XXX**_

Anko was carrying several bags. Today would be Kakashi's last day with her and she wanted make him something. She also got Bull some premium steaks. That should win her some points. She entered her apartment only to see several of her colleagues. Kurenai and Asuma looked banged up. That's when she saw Kakashi.

Dropping the bags, she was at his side. She looked at her fellow jōnin, giving them a demanding glare.

"We were attacked. We don't know if they are still in the air. Anko, we need to know where Naruto is." Asuma said.

"Naruto is not in the village. He's with Jiraiya on a mission. What does this have to do with my student?"

"Hey, what's going on?" Everyone turned to see Sasuke. The genin gave everyone a once over.

"Not now kid! Adults are talking, so get lost!" Anko spat. Sasuke gave Anko a dirty look but did not challenge her. As he was about to walk away, a jōnin in sunglasses appeared.

"Hey, is it true Itachi returned to the village and is after Naruto?" he asked. Everyone looked at him like he was stupid. Sasuke just froze for a second before running off.

"Aoba, you fucking idiot! Gai, go after him!" Anko ordered. Gai saluted her and was gone. Anko faced everyone in the room. "Now, will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!"

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ **– Sorry everyone for the lack of updates. It has been a really busy summer for me. Not only am I taking time out to learn how to use Light room, my aunt got hurt and I was tasked with taking care of her. She's better now and I got back to my writing. I only managed to get this chapter done. As a side note, I would like everyone to ignore the poll that I just put up. I won't be using it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**


	3. Danger Near

_**Chapter 3**_ : Danger Close

Jiraiya blocked Naruto's punch and avoided his sweep. Jiraiya kept on the defensive as Naruto attacked him. Naruto summoned five clones and they attacked in a clever formation that made Jiraiya try harder to not get hit. Having enough, Jiraiya quickly destroyed the clones. He then grabbed Naruto and slammed him into the ground, pinning.

"Not bad kid, you actually pushed me a little." He said with a grin. He released Naruto and the blond sat up. "So, how's your training with the Rasengan coming along?"

"It's coming. I still need a clone to help me but I'm able to create it with one hand and hold it for a long time. I still lose concentration when I move in to use it." Naruto explained to him. That's when he got a curious expression. "So what can you tell me about your teammate? And I swear to kami, if you talk about her measurements again, I'm going to kick you in the nuts."

"Aw, you're no fun." Jiraiya said with a grin. "Well, Tsunade is pretty… volatile. She's also kind of vain due to the fact that she keeps up a Henge (Transformation) to look young. She's pretty straight forward and rarely gives out compliments. She's also known as the Densetsu no Kamo (The Legendary Sucker). She gambles a lot and sucks at it."

"And we are really going to make this woman a Kage?" Naruto asked.

"She's the only one who is capable. It's better than the alternative." Jiraiya said seriously. Naruto did not pry in the matter.

"So why is she away from the village?" he asked.

"Well, Tsunade doesn't have a good opinion of the village. She pretty much swore that she would never return to the village. But that shouldn't worry you too much." Jiraiya said with amusement. This just made Naruto give Jiraiya a dirty look.

"I weep for the old man when he was younger and had to deal with you and your teammates." Naruto said.

"Shut up." Jiraiya said. They packed up and made their way toward the town.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto was walking around Otafuku Gai (Homely Woman Town). He didn't really want to go to the room yet as Jiraiya ordered. He did this out of spite due to the fact that the pervert ditched him. In truth, he thought that woman was winking at him. Either way, he decided to go and see if Aiko was around. He remembered coming here when he first met Jiraiya. He finally found the building and entered it. As soon as he entered, a few of the girls remembered him.

"Hey, you're that cutie with that team that came for Jiraiya?" said one of the girls. They crowded him and hoovered over him. It made the blond blush, making them giggle. "How have you been little boy?"

"I've been good." Naruto said, getting some control over himself. "Hey, is Aiko around?" That's when the girls got worried looks on their faces.

"Aiko should have been back, three days ago. She was sent to Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers) to be arm candy to an important lord. She would usually send a message if she was going to be late but we have yet to receive any type of message. The boss is waiting for a message from the lord she was supposed to be with. He's already sent a request to Konoha." Another girl explained.

"Is that so? That sounds troubling but I wouldn't worry too much. Konoha is the best at things like that." Naruto said. He talked for a little longer before leaving, saying his good-byes. When he was clear of the place, he bit into his thumb. Smearing some blood on his palm, he did the hand seals for the Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). A small puff of smoke cleared to reveal a small yellow toad.

"Hi Naruto." was the lazy greeting by the toad.

"Hey Gamatatsu, I need you to deliver a message for me. You remember my teammate Jakken?"

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto made his way back to his room. He prayed to whatever god there was that Jiraiya was not in the room doing stuff. As he neared the door, a voice shouted out his name. He turned around to see Sasuke. He wondered what the hell he could want. His attention turned back to the room when he heard the door open. However, it was not Jiraiya that stepped out, it was two men. Both men were wearing black robes with red clouds. The taller of the two had something strapped to his back and he had the face of a fish. The shorter of the two looked like an Uchiha.

"What the… who are you guys?" Naruto asked in confusion.

" _ **ITACHI!**_ " Sasuke roared and launched himself at the group. Lightning danced in his hand as he thrust forward to kill the shorter of the two. That's when the adults hand whipped out and caught Sasuke's wrist, redirecting the attack. An explosion occurred when it made contact with the wall. When the smoke cleared, there was a huge hole and the two were looking at each other. That's when the older of the two spoke.

"You don't interest me." He said and snapped Sasuke's wrist. He then kicked Sasuke in the chest and sent him flying down the hall. Naruto used the Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique) to catch Sasuke before he hit the wall. He threw three shuriken at the two.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique)!" Naruto called out. They watched as the three multiplied by hundreds. While impressed, Kisame did some seals of his own.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Formation Wall)!" He called out and spat out a large volume of water. Naruto saw that the shield of water stopped all of the shuriken. Naruto quickly did hand seals that rose the floor up and closed off the hallway.

"Okay, it's time to get out of here." Naruto said.

"What do you think you are doing?! Take that wall down!" Sasuke ordered angrily.

"Are you stupid?! We are getting the hell out of here before they kill us!" Naruto shouted and grabbed Sasuke, dragging him away. Sasuke tried to fight him but Naruto had a very strong grip. He tossed Sasuke out of the window and quickly followed after him. When they landed on the ground however, they were confronted by the two men.

"That was a clever escape Naruto. Unfortunately, my brother will not cooperate with you. He wishes to kill me and will not allow this chance to pass." Itachi said. Naruto sucked his teeth and was looking for a way out when Sasuke got out of his grip and charged at Itachi. Naruto cursed and was about to join him when a bandaged item blocked his path.

"Nah kid, let's just stay out of this. It seems like they have a lot to work out." He said. Naruto growled and saw that Sasuke was clearly outmatched. Naruto did some seals to launch a jutsu but the chakra was soon gone. Naruto was confused and looked at the taller man in front of him.

"What the hell did you do with my chakra?" Naruto demanded.

"Oh, that wasn't me. That was my blade, Samehada. It eats chakra and it seems to like yours." He said with a grin.

"Well, that sucks." Naruto said.

"Well, I think that Itachi is almost done. So, I should shave off your legs off just so that you don't run." He said.

"I don't think I would like that. How about this!" Naruto quickly unsealed his staff and launched it at him. He raised his sword to block it and used his other hand to grab Naruto in mid-air.

"You're only making this harder on yourself." He said with amusement. Naruto grabbed the man's forearm and smirked. That's when he felt a jolt of electricity run down his arm. Naruto was free and he quickly got some distance. He also managed to grab his staff and get into a stance. The man looked very amused even though he could not use his arm right now.

"Well kid, I'm kind of impressed. The name's Kisame and if you want a fight, you've got one." Kisame readied Samehada and was eager to fight the staff wielding blond. However, they would not get the chance as someone appeared.

"How dare you underestimate the power of Jiraiya the Gama Sennin (Toad Sage)? When you are as awesome as I am, the women trip over their feet to meet with me!" Jiraiya boasted. Itachi tossed Sasuke away when Jiraiya appeared. Sasuke landed in a heap as he turned his attention to Jiraiya and Naruto.

"I see. It was you who told Kakashi about our organization." Itachi stated.

"You should have stayed away Itachi. You two have made a grave mistake. You will not be leaving here alive." Jiraiya said, raising his killing intent.

"No," Sasuke said, struggling to stand on his feet. "He's mine to kill."

"Are you mental? He just whipped your ass without even trying. Stand down and let Jiraiya handle this." Naruto said.

"Shut up and stay out of this! I will not be denied my vengeance!" Sasuke said and prepared to launch himself again. That's when he vision was blocked by Naruto appearing in his view. He then felt incredible pain coming from his chest. Sasuke gasped and passed out from the pain. Naruto took him and got out of the way. Seeing this, Itachi made a choice.

"Raiton: Raigen Raikochu (Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning Pillar)." Itachi said. Everyone in the area had to cover their eyes from the bright light coming off him. Jiraiya was quick to protect the two genin as he shielded himself. When the light died down, the two were gone. The two searched the area but they did not see any sight of the two. That's when someone landed near them. They were both about to launch an attack when the man talked.

"Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-dono, ease yourselves! It is I, Maito Gai!" he called out. The two just sighed in annoyance.

 _ **XXX**_

A small group of Kurama clan ninja were making their way toward the compound where Tenzen was. Leading them was Unkai. His mission was clear. He was to save Zabuza for Haku. He had two plans to use to do that. The first was to pay the man for Zabuza. If that did not work, they were going to take him. He had already gone over the plan with each clan member and Haku. As they continued on, Yakumo and Haku were conversing.

"I must thank you again Yakumo for your help. I'm curious however, how is your sensei doing?" Haku asked.

"I don't think I've seen her like this worried. I know that she liked Kakashi a little bit but she's really devastated. Let's hope that Naruto can bring back Tsunade-sama to heal him. However, I think that he will be in trouble. I know sensei's disappointed look and it is not a pretty sight when she shows it." Yakumo explained.

"Let's us both hope that Naruto is successful." Haku said. She noticed the somber tone that he gave. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"We will get him out safely Haku. You have to have faith that we will." Yakumo said softly.

"Thank you Yakumo-chan." Haku said. Yakumo blushed a little from the term he used. Unkai was amused by it but did not say anything. They continued on to Tenzen's castle.

 _ **XXX**_

Jakken was working on his kurisagama. He was using them to cut into a few straw dummies. He was also working on a new shurikenjutsu that would have everyone talking, even Tenten. As he was going through his kata, someone shouted out his name. He turned to see Naruto's little fan club. The three academy students ran up to him. He noticed that the girl was holding a familiar toad.

"Hey, what are you pipsqueaks doing with Gamatatsu? Is Naruto back already?" he asked them.

"Jakken, Naruto has a message for you." Gamatatsu said.

"What's up?" he asked.

"A woman named Aiko has gone missing. She might be in trouble. A mission request was sent to Konoha. She was last in Kawa no Kuni." Gamatatsu said to him. Jakken narrowed his eyes and did not like what he heard. Was that why he didn't receive another letter after he sent a return? He was worried and he needed to do something. He dug into his pocket before tossing the group a roll of ryo.

"Thanks for the message guys. That's for you to buy treats but most of it has to go to the toad understand?" he said. They nodded and Jakken was off to the mission department. He hurried as his gut was telling him that something was wrong.

 _ **XXX**_

In a hut, Aiko was bound and put in the corner. Her face was bruised as it looked like she was slapped around. That's when the door opened and someone stepped inside. She looked at the man and saw that he was drunk just like last time. He glared at her and she glared at him. This made him angry and he reared his hand back, smacking her across the face. While it stung, she did not lose that defiant look on her face.

"You're still a bitch Aiko." The man spat.

"And you are still a useless drunk, Senichi."

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ : Well, here's a new chapter. I hope everyone likes the change that I did for the confrontation between the Akatsuki and Naruto. It's always Itachi beating Sasuke and hitting him with Tsukuyomi. I wanted to change it because I have something planned with him and Anko. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


	4. Growing Issues

_**Chapter 4**_ – Growing Issues

Jakken stood outside the room where the two elders were. He had asked for a meeting and he was granted it. He was a little surprised considering the reputation that his team earned, especially when it came to elder Koharu. After a while, he was told to enter the mission room. He entered and stood before the two elders. They looked at Jakken.

"You said that you have a request?" Homura asked.

"Yes, I was asking to be put on the squad that has the mission that may have been requested by the manager of the 'Neko' house." Jakken said, getting to the point. They checked through the mission's report and did find the request that he was talking about.

"Yes, we have assigned Shiranui Genma and Tatami Iwashi to the mission. Is there a reason you wish to join?" Koharu asked.

"It is a personal matter dealing with the person that they are tasked to find. We have been in contact for a few months. It has been this way since we escorted her that one time. I am an excellent tracker and can be helpful in finding her. I will not slow down them down in the slightest." Jakken said. The elders and a few council members were talking among themselves. After a moment, they faced him.

"Very well, we will grant you permission to join. Meet up with Genma and Iwashi in one hour. They will be informed of your assistance." Homura said.

"Understood, thank you elder." With that, Jakken left to get prepared.

 _ **XXX**_

"Come on kid, how much longer do you plan on not talking to me?" Jiraiya asked. The two were back on the road, heading to the next town. Since leaving, Naruto ignored the man. He knew why but he didn't think he would be this angry. Naruto continued to ignore him. Jiraiya just sighed before speaking again.

"Okay, yes, I should have mentioned that a group of S-rank criminals are after you for the Kyūbi. At the time, I thought it was the right thing to keep it from you, to protect you." Jiraiya explained.

"Oh yeah, that worked out great. Not only do I have the man who massacred his whole clan after me, I have a former member of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu with him." Naruto spat.

"Technically, Kisame was never a member but that's not the point. You did a good job in trying to escape and knocking out the Uchiha was a nice bonus. Look Naruto, right now, you aren't strong enough to handle them. After some one-on-one training with me, you will be ready for them." Jiraiya send with a grin.

"You're not going to just ditch me for a pair of pretty eyes are you?" Naruto asked.

"I make no promises. After all, I am the Gallant Jiraiya." He joked, making Naruto sigh. "Don't worry kid; you'll give the Akatsuki hell after some training." Naruto grinned as well and the two continued their mission.

 _ **XXX**_

Anko watched over Kakashi as he laid in bed, in a coma. She sighed in frustration as she watched his chest rise and fall. She narrowed her eyes at his prone form.

"I want to draw my sword and cut you up, you know that. How could you not tell me about a band of S-rank criminals after Naruto? I'm his sensei. I should have been informed. As soon as you wake up and Jiraiya gets back, I'm going to feed you both to my snakes." Anko said with a huff. She took some time to calm herself. Her expression got somber. "Just… get better stupid. I don't want to lose my reading partner."

With that said, Anko stood and left the room. She made her way out of the hospital so that she could take care of the hounds that were still in her apartment. As she exited, Gai came up with Sasuke. Upon seeing her, Sasuke broke free from Gai and got within Anko's personal space.

"Hey, I have an issue with your loser of a genin." Sasuke snarled. Anko gave him a look.

"I don't know you're talking about. I have no losers on my team." She said.

"That stupid blond had no business stopping me from my vengeance! Itachi was in my grasp! My clan could have been satisfied! My ambition could have been fulfilled and it isn't because that loser got in my way!" Sasuke shouted.

"What are you talking about? You look like that ass end of a beating. From your bruises and that broken wrist, you didn't even come close to killing Itachi. What make you think that a child, with only six months of ninja experience, could kill a shinobi who has had twelve? An ANBU at the age eleven, captain soon after, and you believe that you could have killed him. You're living in a dream world kid. Kakashi should have taught you better than that." Anko said and walked away from him. Sasuke was seething. How dare this woman tell him such things?

"If I see him again, I'm going to hurt him badly!" Sasuke exclaimed threateningly. Anko stopped and turned around to face him. By the look on her face, she did not look happy.

"Excuse me?" she asked softly.

"If I see Naruto again, I'm going to hurt him. I will end his career as a ninja!" he spat loudly. Everyone around them was stunned at the fury that Sasuke expressed. They were also shocked at how evil he sounded when he threaten Naruto. A few actually believed that he would keep his word and that scared them. That's when Sasuke felt pain like he has never felt before.

He spat out blood as Anko knee was driven into his chest. She drove her elbow onto his back, slamming him into the ground. That's when Anko stomped on his knee cap, snapping it. Sasuke screamed as the pain was unbearable. That's when Anko pulled his hair back and arced his neck.

"You have some nerve boy." Anko said with a deadly tone. She gave him a look that promised death. "I should slit your throat and let you bleed like a pig but you still have value to the village and it is the only reason you aren't dead. However, if you threaten any member of my team, if I see you near us, if you even breathe wrong, I will kill you, cut out your eyes and mail them to your brother." Anko then slammed his face into the ground, breaking his nose. Anko stood and walked away, no one was stepping in her way. A few couldn't even blame her for what she did.

Sasuke was carefully taken into the hospital to be treated for her injuries.

 _ **XXX**_

It took three and a half days to reach the island where Tenzen was living. When they entered the town, eyes were already on them. It only took a few hours before Unkai was summoned by the crime lord. Unkai stood before the man and was surrounded by his men. He looked on and saw the Kubikiribocho at his side.

"So, what is a Konoha team doing in my city?" Tenzen demanded.

"We are not here to cause any trouble. You are not on our radar. My name is Karama Unkai and I am here on behalf of our ward, Haku." Unkai said.

"Haku? Wait a minute, that masked kid who was with Zabuza? He's with you?" Tenzen asked.

"Yes, he is under our protection and our banner. I know that you would not come after him while he is a Konoha shinobi. That would not make good business sense." Unkai said, earning a snarl from the crime lord.

"What do you want?" Tenzen demanded.

"I'm here to offer you a deal Tenzen. We know that you have Momochi Zabuza as your prisoner. We, of the Kurama clan, are here to pay for his freedom. We are willing to pay the amount that his bounty is reported in the bingo book." Unkai explained.

"Ha, that's pretty funny! Why would I do that when I have already made a deal with Kiri? They plan to pay double what you're offering. Still, I am a reasonable man. If you are willing to pay triple, I might be inclined to listen." Tenzen said with a grin.

"I'm sorry to say that will not happen. Do you truly believe that I am a man to be messed with Tenzen? You are nothing but a two-bit thug who got his power through greed and miss-deeds. A former member of the Water daimyo's court, reduced to being nobody. Am I supposed to tremble?" Unkai asked. Tenzen lost his grin and glared at the man.

"You just made a grave mistake." Tenzen said and motioned his men to attack. As they closed in, several vines erupted from the ground and ensnared everyone, including Tenzen. Unkai walked up to Tenzen and looked him in the eyes.

"You had your chance." Unkai said before vanishing. Once he was gone, the vines vanished as well. Tenzen looked around as saw no damage around him. He figured out that it must have been one of those illusions. Breathing hard and angry, Tenzen shot up with a start.

"Find these bastards and kill them all! Bring Zabuza here now! I will finish this once and for all!" he shouted. Everyone scrambled to do as they were told.

 _ **XXX**_

Zabuza was dragged before Tenzen. The man looked beat up and his bandages used as a mask were now gone. Forced to his knees, the man looked at his tormentor without fear. The crime lord was pacing angrily.

"What's the matter Tenzen? Having troubles?" Zabuza asked mockingly.

"Not as much as you are about to have. I have decided to cancel my deal with Yagura." Tenzen said.

"That isn't such a good idea. Yagura isn't someone you cancel on." Zabuza explained.

"Don't worry; I have a good relationship with Yagura. I am supplying his side after all. I think he will forgive me if I just kill you now. I will just give him your head and your sword." Tenzen spat. Snapping his fingers, one of his men grabbed the Kubikiribocho. He made his way in front of the kneeling Zabuza and stood in front of him.

"Well, I'm glad that you decided to use my sword. I prefer it that way." Zabuza said. Tenzen sneered at his smile. The henchman raised the large cleaver in the air. That's when Zabuza launched himself at the man while the sword was in the air. He bit into his neck while freeing his hands, which were bound. Ripping out the man throat, Zabuza caught the Kubikiribocho as it fell. The blade hit the ground with a thud, only because Zabuza's injuries. Tenzen and the men around him were shocked and in awe at what just happened.

"W-What the hell? How did you free yourself?!"

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _Sitting in his cage, a worn Zabuza was just waiting. Tenzen told him about the deal he made with Yagura before he was called away. He knew that the end was coming. As he waited, he heard something. It was the sound of a body hitting the ground. He carefully stood up and looked to see what was going on. That's when the air shimmered in front of him and he received a surprise._

" _Haku?" he asked. He looked behind him to see that girl from Nami no Kuni. He ignored her for now and turned back to Haku. "How did you know I was here?"_

" _Konoha's intelligence learned of your capture. How were you taken by Tenzen?" Haku asked._

" _He hired a group from Kumo to capture me. They sent their 'hellcat' after me. So why are you here?" Zabuza asked._

" _You know why Zabuza-sama. Despite serving a new master, it was you who saved me. You are my most precious person in the world." Haku said and handed him a small key. With that done, the two vanished, leaving no trace of their presence. Zabuza looked at the key before using his sharp teeth to make a cut on his hand. He tucked the key under his skin and waited. Something told him that he should be ready._

 _ *****Present*****_

"You shouldn't concern yourself about the how Tenzen." Zabuza said before raising his blade. He unleashed his killer intent, a vision of a demon appearing behind him. " **You should be concerned about what is about to happen now!** " With that, the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist) launched his attack.

 _ **XXX**_

The Kurama ninja and Haku waited in the area that they believed that Zabuza would come through. They all saw the collapse of Tenzen's castle. They all felt the chakra of Zabuza and had no illusions that Tenzen was now dead. It would not be long when Zabuza walked into the area. The Konoha shinobi prepared themselves as a percussion. Zabuza ignored them to face Haku.

"I'm glad that you are okay Zabuza-sama." Haku said with a bow. Zabuza just looked at him for a while.

"Well, despite it all, you are still my tool. You did your duties as I would expect from you." He said. Haku smiled at his words. Yakumo scoffed at what she heard.

"Still an insensitive ass," Yakumo muttered. Zabuza turned his attention to her and narrowed his eyes. Yakumo did the same, showing no fear of the man. That's when everyone heard a giggle.

"I like her. She has some spunk." A female voice said. Everyone pulled out their weapons and grouped up. That's when a very beautiful woman stepped out of the darkness. She had ankle-length auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern with bangs. One of them was covering one of her green eyes. She was wearing a blue battle kimono that covered her mesh clothing. Upon seeing her, Zabuza went white as a sheet. Haku also looked afraid of this woman. This made the Kurama members wonder what was going on.

"Hello Zabuza." She said sweetly.

"T-Terumī… M-Mei…" Zabuza said with fear.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ : Sorry for taking so long with my chapters. I don't have any excuse for this. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the new chapter. I will make an attempt to be faster at putting out more chapters every week.


	5. Meeting the Last Sannin

_**Chapter 5**_ – Meeting the Last Sannin

There weren't many things that scared Momochi Zabuza. He was the Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Mist), a man who struck fear into the hearts of men. However, the woman standing in front of him scared him greatly. Terumī Mei was, for the lack of a term, scary as hell. What scared the most was the fact that her smile was not genuine. He knew that she would kill him on the spot. The only thing was, why was she waiting?

"W-Why are you here Mei? What do you want?" Zabuza asked carefully.

"Is that any way to talk to the person who orchestrated your rescue?" Mei asked cheerfully. Everyone looked surprised by that. "Yes, I was the one who arranged this." That's when Unkai looked at her with wide eyes.

"You found out that Haku was now a Konoha ninja." Yakumo and Haku looked at him. "Murakumo looked more into that information. Before we left, he informed me that the information came out of Mizu no Kuni. I thought it was strange and promised to be on alert." He then looked at Mei. "If you think that we will allow you to kill Haku or Zabuza,"

"Oh, you misunderstand me. I'm not here for Haku at all. I only want Zabuza." Mei answered. Everyone was confused. "From what I can see, Haku seems very happy in Konoha. I think that he needed to get away from this man to live a normal life. I was always fond of the boy and I am happy that your clan has not mistreated or misused him. However, I know how much the boy cared for Zabuza and he was my only way to get Zabuza free without revealing my part in it."

"You're leading the rebellion, aren't you?" Zabuza asked.

"You catch on quick." Mei said with a smile.

"Why would I ever help you?" he asked.

"Well, you have two choices really. You can help me and get into my good graces with each passing day or I could just melt your balls off and make you. For all of your strength Zabuza, you are not as strong as me. You know what I am capable of Zabuza and you will not let you escape a second time." Mei said. Zabuza weighted his options. On one hand, he could fight for his freedom but he knew that Mei would not hesitate in killing everyone around him just to kill him. With a growl, he nodded to her. Mei just smiled coyly.

"Very good, you have made the right decision." Mei turned to the Konoha shinobi. "I hope that it will not be an issue. I can offer some compensation to the Kurama clan for this."

"We… will be in contact if anything comes up." Unkai said nervously.

"Very well. Come along Zabuza, we have work to do." Mei ordered.

"I'm not your freaking dog Mei and I will not be treated as such." Zabuza snarled.

"Excuse me?" Mei said sweetly. Zabuza tensed up and scoffed. He just walked off and passed Mei. Mei turned to Yakumo and smiled. "Take care of Haku. Do invite me to the wedding." With that, Mei followed Zabuza. Everyone was standing there for a while before they turned their attention to Haku. The teen saw that they wanted answers. With a sigh, Haku began to explain.

"Well, Zabuza and Mei use to be comrades. That is until Zabuza laughed at the her. He told her despite the fact that she was beautiful now, her looks would fade, her attitude was unbearable and that no man would want to marry her. He also called her hair style stupid and that she was chubby. She destroyed a part of Kirigakure trying to kill him. It took two platoons to stop her and she was suspended for the amount of collateral damage that she created. People were hurt in her rampage." Haku explained. Everyone just blinked at him before there was a collective sigh. They all decided to make the trip back home.

 _ **XXX**_

It took a while but Naruto and Jiraiya now had a pin-point location on Tsunade. While they were searching for her, Jiraiya worked with Naruto, refining his skills and teaching him some new ones. Naruto was able to do the Rasengan with one hand but it was still for a short time. He still formed it slow and it would only keep its' form for two minutes. While it was an improvement, it still could cost him in a fight. Jiraiya helped him with his fuinjutsu and ninjutsu. He taught him two new jutsu, both were Doton. In all it was good training.

They entered the town where they knew that she was. They began their search for the blond.

"So, instead of looking for an old woman, we are looking for someone who in their thirties? That's so vain of her." Naruto commented.

"Well don't tell her that. She's likely to smear you all over the walls for that comment. Anyway, we should start…" Jiraiya was cut off when he watched as a castle was just destroyed. Naruto looked on as well with wide eyes. The two looked at each other before running toward the destruction. When they arrived, they saw the place in rubble. The two quickly investigated and saw some type of skin. Naruto saw the skin and recognized it. The two realized that they needed to find Tsunade fast.

 _ **XXX**_

Tsunade, a beautiful blond, was sitting at a table with her assistant, Shizune, and her pet pig, Tonton. She needed a drink after what happened earlier. She allowed herself to be dragged around by Shizune who want to see the castle. That's when it was destroyed by Orochimaru who was riding a snake. He was with two people. They were both kids, the blond around thirteen. Orochimaru was there to make a deal and to gloat about his success of killing Hiruzen. That pissed her off and she showed it by smashing the wall. She gave Orochimaru until the count of five to leave. That's when he said that he could bring back Dan and Nawaki.

It stunned her and she stopped her count. Orochimaru gave her until the end of the week to decide. The three left and she was standing there, considering his deal. She knew of the jutsu that Orochimaru was talking about. It worried her that Orochimaru had that type of power. However, if she got to see her loved ones again, would it be worth it? Her thoughts suddenly got interrupted by another familiar voice.

"Hello Tsunade, you're looking lovely as ever." Jiraiya greeted. She noticed the small blond with him and was curious as to who he was. Jiraiya then turned his attention to Shizune. "Shizune, you have certainly grown in all the right places."

"For Kami's sake, would you please stop flirting with every woman you come across. You've been alone for fifty-one years and it isn't going to change." The blond said. It earned him a glare from the man and a chuckle from Tsunade.

"You are so lucky that I need you for this brat." Jiraiya spat. He then turned his attention back to Tsunade. "Ignore him, he doesn't know the meaning of manners." He took a seat across from him.

"I don't know. He seems okay to me. What is he? You take another apprentice or something?" she asked.

"Let's just say that he's an interesting project at the moment and leave it at that. Anyway, I have something important to ask you." He said.

"If it is your usual question, then the answer is no." Tsunade said.

"It isn't that. I'm assuming that you know about Hiruzen's passing. The elders and I have decided to ask you to take up the position of Hokage. What do you say?" Jiraiya asked. Tsunade gave him a look before smirking at him.

"Me, become Hokage? Not a chance in hell. The Hokage position is a joke and only fools would take it." Tsunade said with humor. Naruto didn't like how she worded that but did not say anything. Jiraiya didn't look like he was surprised by her reply.

"I'm sorry to hear that but you are the only one who can be Hokage." He said.

"I'm not going to take up the position. Like I said, it is a fool's position to take. All of the past Hokages didn't even live until old age. They all died in horrible ways, leaving their families to mourn them. Even those who would run for the title end up dying early. Even though sense lived a long life, did he die a peaceful one? No, he died by the sword of one of his students. I refuse to take up that position that has caused me to lose so many loved ones. You've wasted your time in coming here." Tsunade said.

"So, what you are saying is that it is foolish to die protecting the thing that you love?" Naruto asked seriously. Tsunade looked at him and saw that he was angry. She didn't worry about it and just smirked at him.

"No, that's not what I said. I just think that if you don't want to live a short life then you don't become Hokage." She said.

"So, your grandfather and granduncle were fools for taking up the hat? Your grandfather, who died protecting you and everyone you loved during the outbreaks of fighting, was a fool? Your granduncle, who died to save the old man and his friends from death during the First Ninja World War, was a fool? The old man, who gave his life to stop Konoha from being burnt to the ground, was a fool? The Yondaime, who saved the village from the Kyūbi, was a fool?" Naruto asked.

"That's not what I said brat. You are putting words in my mouth and I don't appreciate it." Tsunade said with a tone.

"Why don't you keep your damn mouth shut, you old hag?!" Naruto roared. Jiraiya sighed while Shizune was starting to get scared.

" _ **Excuse me?**_ " Tsunade said dangerously.

"Who the hell are you to tear down their sacrifices like that? What the hell have you done that was so freaking special that you can talk like that? 'Oh, I revolutionize how all medicine is used. I was the reason that Konoha survived the Second Ninja World War'. Big deal! The second everything started falling apart for you, you just up and ran! You're not a member of the once great Senju! You're a disappointment to the history of your clan's power! A joke to every gambling house you owe money to!" Naruto shouted.

"You disrespectful little punk, how dare you say that to me?" Tsunade demanded loudly, standing up and looking at him with rage. Naruto jumped on the table and got in her face.

"I say it because it is true! You're no legendary kunoichi! You're a fraud, milking your ancestors name for all it is worth! You know something; I'm glad that you turned it down! Konoha is a village of heroes who gave their lives for the village they love! You're nothing but a scared, 'over-the-hill' hag with stupid personal issues that probably happened years ago! You're a ninja, start acting like one!" Naruto spat in her face. Tsunade couldn't believe the balls of this kid to say that to her face. Well, that wasn't going to stand for long.

"You think that you're so tough brat, why don't we take this outside and I'll show you just how 'over-the-hill' I am." Tsunade said.

"Bring it on bitch!" Naruto said, accepting her challenge. The two blondes stormed out of the bar. With a sigh and with worry, Jiraiya, Shizune and Tonton made their way after them.

 _ **XXX**_

Jakken looked at the scene where they were directed by the baron. He should have decked the fat bastard for what he said about Aiko. The little coward just handed her to the bandits after he was attacked. Lucky for them, he remembered where he was attacked. They searched the area, looking for clues. That's when Jakken found a clue that he did not like. Genma and Iwashi came up to him.

"You find something kid?" Genma asked.

"There were at least four attackers, only one of them was a shinobi. They took whatever they could carry and Aiko and moved east. They probably stopped somewhere but are on the move again. If I had to guess, they are probably making their way to the north.

"You got that all from these marks?" Iwashi asked.

"Yeah because I know at least one of the bandits." Jakken said with a growl. Genma and Iwashi were confused.

 _ **XXX**_

"How much further do we have to travel Senichi?" asked one of the bandits.

"Only two more days. Once we reach, we'll pawn all the jewels and sell this bitch off." Senichi said with a drunken slur.

"Seems like a shame that we have to give her up." Said another bandit, leering at her.

"Trust me; the bitch is more trouble than you know." Senichi spat.

"Why is that Senichi? Is it because you weren't man enough when we met? Is it because I never submitted to you like all the others?" Aiko said.

"You know damn well why, you bitch! You saddle me up with that kid!" Senichi shouted.

"And I regret it every day. I am just happy that Jakken is away from you and a much better man." Aiko said calmly.

"Oh, you think that huh? Well guess what Aiko? I'm going to find that failure of a son and I'm going to kill that brat for what he did to me. After I kill him, I'm going to bring you his head as a present. What do you have to say about that?" Senichi said. Aiko glared at him hate a loathing. Senichi turned his attention back to the road. Aiko could only keep a brave face on.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

Hello everyone. Here is a new installment of the story. I really don't have anything to say but enjoy the new chapter.


	6. Revelations

_**Chapter 6**_ – Revelations

Tsunade looked at Naruto who was stretching. The woman looked at him amused.

"I can't believe that you are getting serious about this. You know that I'm a jonin right, one of the Sannin? I'm not going to be using much of my strength. I fact, I'll only use one finger to beat you." Tsunade said.

"Heh, fine with me. It's only going to make my victory that much sweeter." Naruto said.

"I would take the kid seriously hime (Princess). He's been trained by me and someone else." Jiraiya commented.

"Like that's going to," Tsunade was cut off when she was struck. She took a step back and turned to see Naruto jump back to where he was standing. She rubbed her jaw and moved it around before turning her attention back to Naruto. "That cheap shot is gonna cost you brat." She said dangerously.

"We're shinobi. There's no such thing as cheap shots." Naruto answered. Tsunade narrowed her eyes and rushed him. She poised her finger to flick his forehead. Naruto quickly dodged and unsealed his staff. He hit her in the back of her calf and thrust one of the ends to her side. Tsunade easily stopped it with her finger and pushed. Naruto was surprised when he hit a wall. Tsunade charged at him but Naruto quickly did some hand seals. Just as Tsunade did the flick, Naruto disappeared. Tsunade looked around before thrusting her finger into the ground. It split the ground in two, revealing Naruto.

"Got you now brat." Tsunade said with a grin.

"Got who now hag?" a voice said next to her, surprising her. "Doton: Doryū Taiga (Earth Release: Earth Flow River)!" Tsunade cried out as she was sent away by the flowing river. Naruto did some more seals. "Suiton: Mizurappa (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)!" Tsunade was sent farther down the street due to the powerful water wave. She ended up quite a distance from the blond. Tsunade coughed up some water and got to her feet. She was covered in mud and soaking wet. Shizune was stunned by this. Jiraiya was drooling and writing in his pad furiously. Naruto was laughing his ass off.

"So, how's that single finger thing working out for you?" Naruto mocked. That was probably the worst thing to do. Tsunade launched herself in the air, her leg raised high in the air, her eyes brimming with fury. Feeling danger, Naruto jumped out of the way. Tsunade's leg connected with the ground and caused an explosion. Naruto watched wide eyed as the ground was turned over and a few buildings received damaged. While most of these buildings were unoccupied, it did little to calm the blond.

"Holy shit!" Naruto cursed before he was hit from behind by Tsunade. Naruto sped into and through the wall of a building. Groaning in pain, he saw a shadow cast over him. He turned around in time to see the fist that would kill him. Thank Kami that Jiraiya interfered.

"Okay the match is over." Jiraiya said seriously, holding Tsunade's wrist. He then looked at Naruto and his amusement returned. "Good job kid, you beat on of the Sannin."

"What? Like hell he did!" Tsunade exclaimed.

"What did you say earlier? 'I'll only use one finger to beat you'. You open palm slap disqualifies you hime. Guess you title extends to fights as well." Jiraiya said mockingly. Tsunade swiped her wrist away from him and snarled at him. She then turned her attention to Naruto and got angrier. She couldn't believe how easily he riled her up.

"I want a rematch!" She demanded loudly.

"Maybe after my back heals." Naruto said smugly.

"You smug little," Tsunade so wanted to slap him. With a huff, she spun around and stormed off. Shizune and Tonton quickly followed her. Jiraiya just smirked before facing his student.

"I think that went pretty well." Jiraiya said. Naruto just gave him a dirty look.

 _ **XXX**_

The Kurama clan members entered Konoha. Unkai told everyone to go home and relax while he reported in. Yakumo asked Haku out for ramen and he accepted. They made their way to Ichirakus and sat down. They chatted while they waited for their food. Just as they were about to get their bowls, a loud voice called out Yakumo's name. Turning around, the pink-haired kunoichi of team Kakashi was in her face.

"You're part of that crazy woman's team right?!" she shouted. Yakumo's ears kind of hurt and she had to dig out her ear. She then hit Sakura with a glare that backed her off some. She stood up and faced her.

"I don't know who you are and I really don't care. However, if you get in my face like that again, I'm seriously going to hurt you. Now, what do you want?" Yakumo demanded. Sakura gathered up her courage to speak.

"Your sensei is screwed up in the head! Do you know what she did to Sasuke-kun?! Why she isn't in jail baffles me!" Sakura shouted. Yakumo looked really confused until Ayame spoke.

"Anko is under review by the council. Right now, she is suspended from duty." She explained.

"For what?" Yakumo asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke threaten to hurt Naruto and Anko broke his knee cap, plus broke his nose. While many shinobi are on her side, she was suspended." Ayame said. Yakumo and Haku was stunned at what she just said. That's when Sakura got smug.

"I hope she's removed. We don't need her as a part of Konoha's forces." That's when Sakura was hit with some very strong killing intent. Yakumo's head di a full turn and her face were in a ghostly image. Sakura was scared shitless.

"You need to leave, _**NOW!**_ " Sakura took off and Yakumo undid her genjutsu. She apologized to Haku and Ayame, who understood, and went, in search of her sensei.

 _ **XXX**_

Senichi was pacing around, a sake bottle in his hand. His parents just looked at him and were getting annoyed.

"Will you just relax? We got here late and will just have to wait until morning." One of them said.

"Don't tell me to relax! I just want to get my cut and leave." Senichi snarled.

"What is your problem? Did that woman really get to you?" another said mockingly.

"If her boss goes to Konoha, we are all in trouble, especially me. I'm not going back to that village and get put in jail again." Senichi stated. He took a swig of his sake and continued to pace around. His nerves starting to get to him. He didn't know why but he felt that something bad was about to happen. That's when one of his partners stood up. He made his way to the room where Aiko was held. "Where the hell are you going?"

"I figured that I should at least test the merchandise. You got any objections?" the bandit asked. Senichi scoffed at his questions.

"Just don't leave any marks on her. The less bruises the better." Senichi said. The man just grinned and opened the door, only to see two angry eyes. The hand grabbed the bandit.

"Raiton: Bakurai (Lightning Release: Depth Charge)!" The bandit screamed as several volts went through his body. The other bandits and Senichi were stunned by the scream. That's when Genma burst through the window. He launched the senbon in his mouth, which hit a nerve point on one of the bandits, freezing him in place. The other reached for a weapon on to be slammed to the ground by Iwashi. Senichi was stunned when two people stepped out from the room. Seeing who it was made him snarl.

"You little brat," Senichi snarled.

"Give it up Senichi. Make this easy on yourself." Genma said. Senichi ignored him and glared at Jakken and Aiko.

"Still ruining my life, the both of you! My life was all good before I met you two! Do you know who she is to you?" Senichi snarled. Jakken ignored him and gave him a flat look. "She's the bitch that left you on my door step! She abandoned you! That whore you just saved…"

"Is my mother? Yeah, I figured that out a month ago." Jakken stated. This surprised everyone in the room.

"Y-You knew?" Aiko asked nervously.

"Don't worry, Anko-sensei didn't tell me. I figured it out during my training for the finals. We can talk about it later." Jakken said. He turned his attention to Senichi. "You heard Genma-senpai. Surrender Senichi, you're outmatched." Senichi was snarling, foaming at the mouth. He could not contain his anger any longer. He tossed his sake bottle and smashed it with a kunai. He then threw a lighter at the liquid, igniting it. Senichi jumped through the other window when they were distracted. He landed on the ground sloppy and tried to get to his feet. He got up to see Jakken across from him.

"Get out of my way boy!" He shouted.

"Why don't you make me, bitch?" Jakken challenged. Senichi pulled out a blade and charged. He thrust the blade but missed, getting a smack to the head. Senichi turned around and wildly slashed at Jakken. He dodged every slash with ease. Jakken ducked under another slash before acting. He caught his forearm and brought his elbow down on it, breaking it and forcing him to drop the blade. Senichi tried to punch him but Jakken avoided the blow and slammed a palm strike into his shoulder hard. He then swept Senichi and drove him into the ground, putting all his power on Senichi's shoulder, breaking it as well.

Senichi was rolling on the ground in pain. He glared at Jakken and tried to kick him but Jakken jumped into the air and landed in his knees. Senichi was roaring in as Jakken stood on his knees with all his weight. Jakken stared down at him, pulling out his kusarigama. He looked into the eyes of the man that tormented him for most of his life. He would be justified in his actions to kill him. That's when he heard a gasp. He turned to see Aiko and the two jonin with the three bandits. She gave him a concerned look.

Jakken sighed and put his weapons. He got off Senichi's knees and knelt down to look at the man in the eyes.

"I should end your pathetic life for all the shit you put me through. You say I put you through hell? You were a loser to begin with. You just took your insecurities out on an innocent child because anyone else would have beaten your ass like it was nothing. Wiping you out, I would be doing the world a favor. The only reason I don't is because I'm a bigger man than you are. I hope you enjoy jail." Jakken said and walked away. He ignored the hateful words that spewing from Senichi's mouth. Jakken just made sure that Aiko was okay.

 _ **XXX**_

The Konoha shinobi began their journey to Kawa no Kuni (Land of Rivers) early in the morning to drop off Senichi and his partners. Genma and Iwashi were able to get a wagon to carry the four. The two jonin were watching the bandits while Aiko and Jakken rode in front. The two were silent for most of the ride. That's when Aiko began to speak.

So, you've known who I was since your training?" Aiko asked softly. Jakken gathered his thoughts before speaking.

"There's this annoying girl who is a comrade of mine. She was my training partner for the exams. It was when you sent me your last letter that she mentioned that it was kind of weird that a random client would try to connect with me. I ignored it for a while but it just kept nagging me. That mission, I didn't make that much of an impression. I was a huge jerk for most of the trip. Why did you want to know about me? It just made sense that you were my mother." Jakken explained.

"I see. I guess you must want answers and for me to stop writing you?" Aiko asked.

"Why would you stop?" Jakken, asked, surprising her a little. "I thought you wanted to get to know me?"

"I… I do. I just assumed that because of what I did to you, leaving you with that man, you would hate me." Aiko explained.

"Remember what you told me about your father? You forgave him for his actions, right? You made the first step to know me and I get to know you. It'll be awkward but I think we will manage. Also, it feels nice writing to you." Jakken said with a small blush. Aiko smiled but she turned her attention back to the road.

"Thank you, for coming to my rescue."

"Anytime." The trip continued in a comfortable, happy silence.

 _ **XXX**_

Tsunade was grumbling and the sake wasn't helping to calm her. Not only did she lose to that blond brat on a technicality but his words from earlier was still swimming in her head. What right did that brat have to judge her like that? He knew nothing about her pain or suffering. That little jerk had not right to judge her. Suddenly, someone took a seat next to her. She didn't need to turn to see who it was.

"Aww, you changed clothes. That's no fun." Jiraiya said with a whine.

"I swear to kami, if I'm in your book…" Tsunade warned.

"I don't have a death wish." Jiraiya joked.

"Then if you don't mind, I would like to be alone." Tsunade said with a tone.

"Oh, I will but before I do," that's when Jiraiya became serious, surprising Tsunade. "Why don't you tell me about your talk with Orochimaru?"

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors'**_ _ **Notes**_ \- Sorry this was late but I was busy yesterday. I got this out and I'm happy with how it came out. Well, with Jakken's and Yakumo's story done, it's just up to Naruto. It won't follow the usual outcome. There will be no bet or anything. Well, enjoy the new chapter.


	7. Fighting Blondes

_**Chapter 7**_ : Fighting Blondes

Tsunade and Jiraiya looked at each other for a while before Tsunade scoffed at the question.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Tsunade said before drinking. That's when she felt a small amount of intent thrown her way. She turned to see that Jiraiya was not amused with the answer she gave.

"This isn't the time to be playing around Tsunade. I know that Orochimaru saw you before I did. Why else would he be here? What did he want?" Jiraiya demanded.

"You have some nerve threatening me." Tsunade said with a warning tone.

"We aren't kids anymore Tsunade. Don't think that because of your pedigree means anything to me. You are not your grandfather or your granduncle. You have wasted away your skills if Naruto was able to do that to you. If it came down to it, I would win and you know it. I'm going to ask you one more time, what did Orochimaru want from you?" Jiraiya demanded harshly. Tsunade realized that he was serious and decided to talk.

"He came to gloat about killing sensei. He made me an offer but I don't think it is worth my time." Tsunade said calmly. Jiraiya looked at her in her eyes. He knew that she was hiding something but she would not tell him. He just decided to keep a closer eye on her. He took out some money and put it on the counter. He stood and walked off. Before he disappeared, he said one more thing.

"Tsunade, if you betray Konoha, I will kill you." With that, Jiraiya walked away. Tsunade turned back to her drink. However, she did not feel like drinking any more.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto took a few deep breaths before doing the hand seals that he remembered from the scroll. He took a deep breath after forming the seals.

"Katon: Karyū Endan! (Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet)" Naruto launched a large flame at a large stump. It hit the stump and turned it into ash. Naruto cut the chakra after a while and waited for the flames to die down. When it did, he looked at the damage he created. He smirked at what he did. "Heh, it isn't like the old man's but it's getting there."

"That is impressive Naruto-kun." A voice said. Naruto turned around to see Tsunade's assistant Shizune. She gave him a smile and Naruto scratched his head.

"Heh, how long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Not long. That was a very impressive Katon. If I remember correctly it is one of the Sandaime's." Shizune said.

"Yeah, Asuma-sensei gave to me as a present. Told me that the old man would want to give it to me seeing that I kind of take after him." Naruto said with a kind tone.

"That's a very sweet thing to say Naruto. I am sorry about his passing. So, what else are you trying to learn?" she asked.

"Well," Naruto began but stopped when he saw someone that he wasn't too happy to see. Shizune turned around to see her master. Tsunade just looked at the two before looking at the damage. She was impressed but she would not say anything about it. She turned her attention back to the two.

"Come on Shizune, we're turning in for the night." Tsunade said. She didn't wait for an answer and walked away. Shizune sighed at her behavior but she wasn't about to say anything.

"I guess that this is goodbye. I'll see you around Naruto." Shizune said. The two waved goodbye to each other and Naruto turned back to his training.

 _ **XXX**_

It took a few days for the team to arrive back to the village. Jakken had left Aiko back at her place. The two had a good talk and learned a bit about each other. He was still getting use to the escort thing but his judging was disappearing. They promised to keep in touch with each other. He dragged Senichi through the gates. They dropped his partners off at the capitol but Jakken wanted Senichi to face Konoha justice again. His reason for it that he would not be getting out this time. The ANBU came to collect him and take him to prison. They gave each other a final glare before Senichi was dragged off to whatever fate was waiting for him.

After giving their report to the council, Jakken was going to get some well-deserved rest. He left the tower only to run into team Gai.

"Jakken, where the hell have you been?" Tenten demanded loudly.

"And hello to you too 'Buns"." Jakken said sarcastically. This earned him a slap upside the head and a glare.

"Don't get snippy with me! I've been looking for you for weeks!" she shouted.

"Well, I was on a mission. What the hell is your problem?" Jakken asked.

"It's your sensei. She's been suspended and might be removed from the ninja forces." Tenten explained.

"Say what? What are you talking about?" Jakken demanded. It was Neji who spoke.

"Uchiha Sasuke threatened your teammate, Naruto, and he paid for it. Your sensei broke his kneecap and broke his nose. The council believes that she went too far and has suspended her from duty. Many who are for Sasuke are attempting to get her removed permanently. Many of the shinobi are not going to allow it, including Gai-sensei." He explained.

"Where is she now?" Jakken asked.

"She's with Yakumo at her apartment." Tenten said. Jakken thanked them and quickly made their way over to her place. He knocked and waited for someone to answer. It was Anko who was surprised to see him.

"Oh, you're back so soon." Anko said.

"We'll discuss that later but I heard about what is going on. Why aren't we getting back at this Uchiha kid?"

"There's nothing we can do. If we retaliate, sensei is just going to get into more trouble. Right now, we can only hope that the new Hokage will be willing to listen." Yakumo explained.

"New Hokage? That's who the pipsqueak is going to bring back right? Maybe that will work in our favor?" Jakken said.

"This is Naruto we are talking about. When has he ever done anything that didn't piss someone off?" Anko asked with amusement. The two sighed at that as it was the truth of it all. "Look, I'm not worried about the Uchiha kid. They aren't going to win this fight because that's what is going to happen, a fight. I'm Anko baby, no council can keep me down." The two students looked at their laughing sensei and only got more worried.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto was making his way back to his training. He felt that he could get that Katon: Karyū Endan more powerful. He was going to keep training with the technique until he could fully mastered it. It was the least he could do for his sensei. As he made his way, he caught sight of someone that made him narrow his eyes. It was Kabuto and he was alone. What was he doing here without his team? He didn't like the guy due to what he knew about him during the first stage of the exams. He wondered if Ibiki got the message about him.

Naruto decided to follow the man to see where he was going. He kept to the shadows as he followed him. He watched him stop and look at something from the roof. He made his way closer and saw Orochimaru with Tsunade standing in front of him. That's when he heard the pale man talk about reviving her loved ones for restoring his arms. He was stunned when it looked like that she was about to do it. Well, he wasn't about to let that happen. He was about to pull out a kunai only to be stopped when a serpent wrapped around him. The snake hissed at him and a familiar face appeared.

"Well, who knew that this trip would be worthwhile? How have you been Naruto-kun?" Midoshi asked with a smile.

"Midoshi, not that I'm not happy to see you, but I have a traitor to deal with." Naruto said.

"I wouldn't worry about that woman betraying your village. I do think that she a shell of her former self but with the amount of chakra she is using, she'll kill Orochimaru. She'd be doing me a favor. So let's just sit back and let the old folks do their thing. Actually, I was wondering if you can help me with something." She said.

"You know that I'm just going to refuse." He stated.

"Ok come on, it's a small little request." They both turned to see that Kabuto stopped Tsunade from her task. "Damn him, he interrupted her."

"He's on your side?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, he's been a spy all along. In fact, he use to belong to that Danzō guy before Orochimaru took him in. He might be skilled but he's a total tool."

"Well, thanks for the information. Sorry about this." Naruto suddenly blew out some smoke that covered them. The snake loosen its hold, giving Naruto a chance to escape. Naruto jumped out of the smoke and landed on the roof. He jumped off landing in between the two. He quickly called on the Kyūbi's chakra and did the hand seals. "Katon: Karyū Endan!" A huge flame erupted out of his mouth and consumed the alley. Naruto added more chakra, turning the flame a hot white. The alley was consumed in flames. Naruto ended his jutsu and waited for the flames to die down.

Tsunade looked at the damage in surprise. Stone was melting and the ground was unusable. Whatever plant life was there was now gone with the fire. She turned her attention to the blond only to be slapped in the face by him. She looked at him with shock as he glared at her.

"You… are one of the most STUPID people I've ever met! What the hell were you thinking?! You really was considering taking that bastard's deal?! He killed the old man, our sensei, and you were just going to give him back his arms?! If you really want to see your loved ones again, then just kill yourself! You'll be doing the world a favor!" Naruto shouted at her. He quickly spun around to deflect several shuriken and toss his kunai. It was easily caught by Kabuto. Naruto unsealed his staff and got into a stance.

"I guess we were right about you? You got away before Ibiki could do his investigation." Naruto said.

"So, it was your team that blew my cover? That is kind of embarrassing that I was discovered by Anko's team." Kabuto said.

"You shouldn't have given out that information that you, a genin, shouldn't have. Sloppy work for a pro with years of experience." Naruto said. That's when Midoshi appeared.

"Now that wasn't nice Naruto-kun. You could have warned me that you were going to do that." She said.

"I did say sorry." Naruto said.

"So, Sarutobi-sensei took on the jinchūriki as a student? An impressive display of that jutsu. It will be hard to master." Orochimaru said.

"Yeah, well I'm up to the challenge. I don't run away or betray my village just because I didn't get the position I wanted." Naruto commented.

"You know nothing boy and you should have stayed out of this." Orochimaru said with amusement. Naruto just readied himself for a fight. That's when he was slapped from behind and driven into the ground. He quickly got to his feet and faced the person who did it.

"The hell is your problem?!" Naruto shouted.

"You're my problem! How dare you talk to me like that! You don't know shit about me and I won't be judged by some wet-behind-the-ears brat!" Tsunade shouted back.

"Well excuse me lady, who the hell was about to heal his arms?!"

"I was about to kill him!"

"It doesn't excuse you for thinking about it for the past week! If that doesn't make you a traitor, I don't know what does!"

"I may not like the village but I'm loyal to it! Now apologize!"

"Screw you!"

"Excuse me?" Orochimaru demanded.

"Shut up!" Tsunade shouted at him.

"Yeah, mind your damn business!" Naruto added loudly. A tick mark appeared on the man.

"Kabuto, capture Tsunade. Midoshi, kill the brat." He ordered. The two rushed at the two who saw them coming. They turned their attention to them.

"I hope that you'll be useful hag." Naruto said.

"Just stay out of my way brat." Tsunade countered. The two sides clashed before vanishing. Orochimaru watched as they moved around in flashes, clashing in mid-air. He watched as Kabuto dodged several bone-crunching blows while Midoshi engaged Naruto with weapons. He kept his eyes on the boy and girl. He figured out that it was this boy who did something with Anko's seal. He knew that it was the blond due to his fight at the invasion. He was strongly considering in dealing with the boy. Should he ever figure out a way to destroy his mark, his plans would be destroyed. He just hoped that he does not run into his new project.

"Kabuto, Midoshi, let's take this somewhere else. If the boy is here, that means Jiraiya isn't too far behind." He said and vanished. The two followed him as he ran away. Tsunade and Naruto took off, following the three to a new area.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ : Sorry for the late update but it has been a very busy week for me. I'm dealing with some personal stuff and family stuff. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy the new chapter.


	8. The Strongest Will

_**Chapter 8**_ : The Strongest Will

Orochimaru stood back and watched. The ground shook as Tsunade's fist made contact with the ground. He saw that Tsunade was breathing hard. He smirked at that. She should have kept up with her training. It wouldn't be long until Kabuto wore her down and disabled her. That's when he turned to the sound of weapons clashing.

He watched as the two thirteen-year-olds were going at it. They slashed, thrust and struck out at each other. He watched with narrowed eyes when Naruto got into the Tetsuzaru no Satansu. (Iron Monkey Stance) He believed that it was the second form. Midoshi stood also in an advance form. The two engaged each other again, the pace picking up. It made Orochimaru's eyes narrow.

He hated Midoshi a lot. He never liked the power she held. The fact that she could just cancel his connection to the Hebi clan, scared him. He already did not have a good standing with the clan. He would have killed the girl but Manda made it clear that he would destroy him if Midoshi was hurt. The blond annoyed him. It wasn't just his heritage, it was the fact that his old sensei trained him. It wasn't that he jealous of the boy but he could become a large thorn in the future. His victory against Midoshi showed him that he could be a pain. He would do something but it would bring the wrath of his former comrades.

Orochimaru hated having his hand tied. He would have to do something about it.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto skid to a stop. He was on the defensive as Midoshi charged at him. He parried the sword stab and thrust at Midoshi's head. She moved and lashed out with a kick. It was blocked and Naruto swept her foot. Midoshi spun in mid-air and landed in a crouch. He sash lashed out but Naruto dodged. She shook her sword and slashed. Naruto avoided it but his weapon was cut in two.

Naruto landed a distance and got into his stance. Midoshi just walked around, staring at Naruto and licking her lips.

"You have done well so far but now you're unarmed. Are you going to summon you're monkey partner?" Midoshi asked.

"Why? Are you going to summon your familiar?" Naruto countered.

"She would sooner strangle me. Anyway, what's your next move?" That's when she saw Tsunade drop Kabuto. The boy seem to be having problems but he would figure it out. Naruto caught her line of sight and briefly looked to see Tsunade on her knees. Midoshi used this to attack, cutting Naruto down but the blond escaped using a Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique). She then batted a piece of Naruto's staff away only to be kicked in the face. Naruto ran the other way just as Kabuto recovered. That's when he did hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" (Summoning Technique) he shouted. A puff of smoke appeared in front of Tsunade. A webbed arm caught Kabuto's wrist. The smoke cleared to reveal Gama. Kabuto was stunned until he was tossed in the air. Naruto was on Kabuto and nearly bisected him. Midoshi interrupted by having her sash wrap around his ankle. She slammed him to the ground. Naruto groaned as Midoshi prepared to stab him. That's when she saw Tsunade's fist.

Midoshi blocked it with the flat of her sword but was still sent flying away. She tumbled a few feet away. She got to her feet but her arms were still shaking. Kabuto joined up with her, as did Orochimaru. They looked across to see the two face them.

"You two should have just finished them. Your playing around has drawn this out for too long. We now have other guests." Orochimaru said. As soon as he finished, Jiraiya and Shizune arrived. The white haired ninja turned to his student.

"You know, that damage you caused, I'm going to have to pay for that, right?" Jiraiya said.

"Well, I had to save her ass." Naruto said.

"I didn't need you to save me brat." Tsunade spat.

"Unappreciative bitch," Naruto muttered. Tsunade glared at him and he returned it.

"Good to see that you're getting along." Jiraiya said and looked at the three across from them. He focused on the girl who looked back at him with raised eyebrow and a hand on her hips. "That's Midoshi, huh? Hmm, she'll be quite a looker when she gets older. I approve kid." Midoshi smirked when she heard that.

"I like him. He's silly." She commented.

"Really? You have to be a pervert, right now?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Jiraiya suddenly got serious. "Naruto, you're going to have to help me out. My abilities are not at a hundred percent." He said, giving Tsunade a look.

"Alright, let's get started" Naruto said. Orochimaru just smirked and looked at Midoshi. She sighed and drew blood. She did hand seals and slammed her palms to the ground. From out of the smoke, two large serpents hissed at them. Naruto did the same hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground. The smoke cleared to reveal a toad with two swords. The two prepared for battle. Midoshi was smiling.

"Well, this is getting good." She said. Jiraiya joined Naruto on the toad's head and looked at Naruto.

"I need you to watch out for Tsunade. I'll handle Orochimaru and your girlfriend." He said,

"She's not my girlfriend." Naruto said before jumping off the toad. Jiraiya faced the two and prepared himself.

"Not to insult you but I wanted to fight Naruto." Midoshi said.

"Well my dear, if you impress me enough, I might convince the boy to take you out on a date. God knows that he needs to live a little." Jiraiya said. Midoshi was thinking about it.

"Make it two dates if I kill you." She said.

"Come on then." Midoshi and Orochimaru rushed the toad.

 _ **XXX**_

Naruto made his way over to Tsunade. He arrived just in time to see Tsunade get knocked back by Kabuto. Shizune caught her countered with needles. Kabuto deflected her attack and launched forward. Naruto summoned Sora and had him transform into his naginata form. He cut Kabuto off. He raised his weapon to slice Kabuto but missed. Naruto stood in front of the two women. He looked to see Tsunade form.

"What's wrong with her?" Naruto asked.

"Tsunade-sama has hemophobia. She's had it for years." Shizune said. Naruto looked surprised by that before facing Kabuto. The young man was chuckling at them.

"Such a shame. She is supposed to be this great legend. She's nothing but a disappointment. You agree with me, don't you Naruto?" he asked.

"My opinion is none of your concern." Naruto said and readied himself.

"Do you really think that you can defeat me? Not even your sensei can defeat me. I'm on the same level as Kakashi." Kabuto said.

"We'll see about that." Naruto charged and attacked. Kabuto engaged him. He was fast and easily parried the thrust. He slashed at Naruto who dodged. He twirled his weapon and lashed out. Kabuto jumped over the attack and launched several kunai. Naruto countered with shuriken and fired a ball of fire. Kabuto twisted out of the way and landed. Naruto was on him.

Kabuto dodged, blocked or parried Naruto's quick thrusts. However, he did not notice two hands grab him from below. Naruto used the naginata to propel himself up and launched several kicks. Kabuto blocked all but one that got through. Naruto land and his cheeks puffed out.

"Suiton: Mizurappa! (Water Release: Wild Water Wave)" Kabuto was sent flowing away with the water that Naruto spat out. Naruto ended the jutsu but he could not see Kabuto. His training was the only thing that saved him as he ducked Kabuto's glowing hand. Naruto used Sora and tried to hit him but Kabuto dodged it before kicking him in the back. He was about to push his attack when three clones popped out of the ground.

They attacked Kabuto, making him try. They managed to force him to a knee but Kabuto cut them down. The smoke cleared and he get punched in the jaw. He stumbled a little before getting swept away by a mud river. He was slammed into a boulder. He jump up and away as several flaming bullets of mud destroyed the boulder.

The two faced off again. Kabuto rubbed his jaw.

"Not bad Naruto, you definitely caught me with that punch. Still, it was only due to the lucky breaks that you have gotten." Kabuto said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Student of the Sandaime Hokage, student of the Gama (Toad) Sennin (Hermit), you've gotten such amazing training, training you don't deserve." Kabuto stated.

"Really? Why don't you explain that?" the blond asked.

"You're really nothing without the training you received. You had no talent early on and because of your tenant, the Hokage showed you sympathy. Jiraiya only trained you because you are both the same. Face it, without those two, you're a second-rate shinobi." Kabuto asked.

"Wow that reminded me of Neji just now. So, was I supposed to get angry and attack? So what if I got lucky and then got training from two powerful ninja? It happened and I profited from it. I'm not going to apologize or get angry by a few words. You're an idiot for even bringing up. You're not any different for me." Naruto said.

"Oh, how do you figure that?" Kabuto asked.

"Something tells me that you had multiple masters or leaders. I bet that they never gave a damn about your skills or abilities. Then Orochimaru came around and gave you a purpose. He appreciated your skills and your abilities, making you his right hand man. You took advantage of that and look at you now." Naruto said. Kabuto did not look happy after Naruto said that, mostly because he guessed it somewhat right.

"You have a big mouth and you need to shut it." Kabuto said.

"You're welcomed to try. You're a joke Kabuto. Talent doesn't make a shinobi. Having the will to push forward, to push pass your limits, that is the true power of a shinobi. You say you're on Kakashi's level? Sorry to say, you're not even close." Naruto declared. Tsunade looked at the blond after those words. Something stirred in her, something that she buried long ago. Kabuto scoffed at Naruto and readied himself.

"Very well then, let's see if your will is as strong as you say." Kabuto said.

"The time for games are over." A voice said. Naruto looked around only to get carried into the air. He fell to his back and looked up at the sky. That's when the sky went dark for him. As it did, he heard someone scream his name.

 _ **XXX**_

Orochimaru stood on the snake as it swallowed the blond. Tsunade and Shizune watch in horror as it happened.

" _ **NARUTO!**_ " Tsunade shouted. This got Midoshi and Jiraiya's attention. Jiraiya was shocked at watching his godson getting swallowed. That shock turned to rage. However, his rage was nothing compared to the intent that Midoshi was releasing. She didn't know why but seeing Naruto get killed flipped a switch. Her eyes were white with rage. Midoshi was about to launch herself at Orochimaru when the serpent he was standing on began to bulge. It got bigger and bigger until the snake exploded. From the body, hundreds of clones came out.

Orochimaru was in the air as Naruto's clones surrounded him. With a growl, he started to destroy them. He felt someone coming at him from behind. He used his sword to cut Naruto across the chest. He was dispelled and so was another who tried to catch him from behind. He spun to cut another one but his blow was stopped by a naginata. Naruto's clones' dog piled him and held his limbs. Orochimaru could easily free himself but he would not be given that chance.

"Rasengan!" Naruto exclaimed and shoved the chakra sphere into Orochimaru's back. The Sannin screamed as he felt the grinding effect of the jutsu. He was sent flying into the ground. Kabuto was stunned by this as Naruto's clones dispelled. Naruto landed on the ground and right to his knees. He was tired and slimy. That took a lot of chakra. That's when a shadow appeared above him. He turned to see Kabuto and his glowing hand. He brought his hand down but it never connected due to Tsunade and Jiraiya blasting him away. Kabuto was sent flying like a missile and hit the ground with a boom.

The two looked at the winded boy.

"Are you okay kid?" Jiraiya asked.

"No, I'm not okay! I was in a snake man!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Well, now you know how I felt." Jiraiya said. That's when they turned to see Orochimaru stand. This shocked the blond.

"How in the hell is he still standing?!" Naruto demanded loudly. They saw the large hole in his back before he turned around to face them. When Tsunade and Jiraiya saw him, they instantly saw why he was still alive.

"That isn't him. He's using someone's body." Tsunade said.

"Well, if that is your answer Tsunade, then I will use other methods to get my arms back. When I do, I will burn Konoha to the ground." He turned to look at Naruto and glared at him. He began to sink into the ground. Midoshi did the same with Kabuto on her shoulder. The two was gone after a few moments. Everyone was still on guard but after a while, they could no longer sense them.

The fight was over.

 _ **XXXXX**_


	9. New Things Are Happening

_**Chapter 9**_ – New Things Are Happening

Naruto walked along side Shizune, Tsunade, Tonton and Jiraiya. They had just left the resort town and were a day out of Konoha. Naruto talked to Tsunade and she was talking back. The relationship between the two changed after the battle. While Naruto called her bitch and Tsunade called him a brat, the two were friendly. It was mostly due to the conversation they had a day ago.

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _Naruto watched as Jiraiya tried to talk down the village leader. He was crying anime tears as price came up for the damage Naruto caused. This made the blond smile a bit._

" _What's so funny brat?" Naruto turned to see Tsunade._

" _Just getting some satisfaction at Ero-Sennin's (Pervy Sage) expense." Tsunade saw her teammate hand over a check with tears in his eyes. It made her smile. The two stood in silence for a while before Tsunade spoke._

" _I… may have been out of line when I insulted your dream. I shouldn't have unloaded my baggage on you. I also apologize for slapping you through a wall." She said. Naruto gave her a sideways glance before turning back to Jiraiya._

" _I guess, I was out of line to use your family. It was a low blow on my part. I'm also sorry that I soaked you, giving Ero-Sennin material. No woman should have that happen." Naruto said._

" _Okay then, slates clean between us." Tsunade said._

" _Yeah." Naruto replied. They were silently watching as Jiraiya wrote another check._

" _I still want that rematch." She stated._

" _Not happening." He answered._

" _Scardy cat." Tsunade muttered._

" _Sore loser." Naruto muttered back. The two blondes had smirks on their faces. They watched as Jiraiya handed the leader another check._

 _ *****Present*****_

Both Jiraiya and Shizune were happy for the change. Tsunade seem to be happier talking to Naruto. They continued on their way to Konoha.

 _ **XXX**_

Jakken was doing gate duty. He was really bored. How could anyone enjoy this? He looked at the two who seem to like this position. He just shrugged and waited for it to end. That's when he caught sight of a group of four and one pig. He recognized Naruto and Jiraiya but did not recognize the other two. He especially wanted to know who the blond was with the amazing rack.

They arrived to the gates to check in. Naruto walked up to Jakken.

"Why are you doing gate duty?" Naruto asked.

"It's a long story." Jakken answered. He was about to ask about his companions when two shinobi appeared. They were Raido and Genma. They bowed to the blond.

"Lady Tsunade, the elders await your arrival." Raido said. The woman sighed before nodding.

"Okay brat, you're dismissed for now. I'll see you around." Tsunade said and with that she walked away with Jiraiya, Shizune and Tonton. Jakken looked at them go and was surprised. He turned his attention to Naruto.

"Wow, so you actually succeeded. I thought you would have pissed her off so that she would kill you." Naruto looked at him with confusion. "You have a tendency to frustrate people." Jakken said.

"Whatever. So is Anko-sensei and Yakumo in the village?" Naruto asked.

"About Anko-sensei…" Jakken began to tell him about Anko's problems. Naruto did not look please as the story progressed.

 _ **XXX**_

Tsunade put her hand over Kakashi's head. After a while, she removed her hand and watched as his lone eye opened.

"Welcome back to the living Kakashi." Tsunade said.

"I… know… you…" Kakashi said groggy. That's when the door was kicked open. The two saw that it was Naruto.

"Hey Kakashi, we need to talk about your student!" Naruto exclaimed. That's when he saw Tsunade. "Oh, hey Tsunade-obaasan. What are you doing here?"

"I was healing him. Now, why did you just kick in the door and why are you being noisy? This is a hospital. Is this about your sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"I figured you would know but I'm here to let Kakashi-sensei know that if Sasuke wants some, he can come get some." Naruto said, directing it at Kakashi.

"Wait… What is going here?" Kakashi asked with confusion.

"You'll know about it when you are healed up." Tsunade said to him before turning to the blond. "And you, you aren't getting into any fights during my reign. I will deal with the Anko situation and Sasuke. Now go home and relax." Tsunade ordered. Naruto listened and left the room. Kakashi was still confused, making her sigh.

 _ **XXX**_

Three days passed and Tsunade was already hating the Hokage position. This was the third meeting today. With a sigh, she faced her one o'clock.

"So, you're the sensei of the blond brat?" she asked.

"Yeah, sorry if he was a handful. If it is any consolation, he a lot better from before. He used to be very rude and prank everybody. What he might have done to you must have not been that bad." Anko said with a smile.

"He called me names and then challenged me to a fight. He then proceed to soak me during that fight, which allowed Jiraiya to put me in his book." Tsunade stated. Anko was grinning nervously at that. She made a promise to kill Naruto the next time she saw him. After a while, she spoke again. "You can unclench Mitarashi. I have reviewed the incident and you are not going to be removed from the ninja forces. You will however still be punished for your actions. I will suspend you for two more days and you will have to complete one hundred D-rank missions."

Anko groaned but did not argue. She was curious about something.

"I thought that the council would have fought tooth and nail after I did what I did." Anko said.

"Oh they did but I let them know that I am the Hokage and my word is law. Yes, you stepped over the line with the boy but a lot of other jonin would have done the same. I remembered Jiraiya doing the same when he had students. Plus, Kakashi put in a good word and said that he would also deal with his student. We're done here. Go and enjoy it with your students because they are going to be very busy in the coming days." Tsunade said. Anko was confused but she did as her leader said. She left her office to go and find her team.

 _ **XXX**_

Kakashi was not happy. It showed in his posture and his narrowed eye. It made Sasuke uncomfortable to see him so serious.

"I want you to know that I dealt with your council buddies. No charges are going to be made against Anko." Kakashi said seriously. Sasuke was stunned.

"What? Look at what she did to me!" Sasuke shouted.

"You threaten her student. I would have done the same." Kakashi stated, shutting Sasuke up. "First off, it was foolish of you to even go after Itachi. Did you really believe that you had a chance? I trained and worked with Itachi. He was strong then and he has only gotten stronger. You are not on his level yet and it was foolish to believe that you were." Sasuke was snarling at those words but Kakashi did not care.

"Secondly, you should show some gratitude. Naruto saved you from the same fate as me. He protected you and you thank him by threats?"

"I didn't need his help." Sasuke growled.

"Like you did such a great job against Itachi in the beginning." Kakashi mocked, infuriating Sasuke. "You can be angry all you want but it is the truth. You are in here because you are acting like a child, not a ninja. You are damn lucky that Anko did not kill you on the spot. She cares about her team and would do anything to protect them. You are also lucky that Tsunade was in the room to stop Naruto from challenging you."

"If that loser wants a fight, I'll give him a fight." Sasuke stated loudly.

"You go anywhere near team Anko and I will personally see to it that you are removed from duty and put on lockdown." Sasuke looked at Kakashi with shock.

"Why are you defending him?!" Sasuke demanded.

"Because like you, he is my comrade and I won't allow you to harm him or anyone else just because your ego can't handle it. You need to realize that everything between us has changed. You have disappointed me Sasuke with your actions and I will no longer cater to your wants. I will train you to be strong but from here on end, I will be your sensei and you will do as I say. Are we clear?" Kakashi demanded.

Sasuke was not at all happy but the seriousness in Kakashi's tone made him nod. Kakashi turned to leave. He stopped at the door and looked back at him.

"You have the potential to be great Sasuke but your hate holds you back. If you allow it to control you, you will be no better than Orochimaru. If you go too far, I will put you down. I will not make the same mistake the Sandaime did." With that Kakashi left. Sasuke was left alone to stew. His hate was growing. It was growing for Itachi, it was growing for Kakashi, it was growing for Naruto and it was growing for Konoha.

Kakashi exited the hospital with a heavy heart. He didn't want to do that to him but he had to. He had to let Sasuke know just how serious he was. Sasuke was going down a dark path and he wanted to stare him away from it. However, as his sensei, he would do what had to be done. If Sasuke got out of line, he would stop him. He wouldn't like it but he do his duty.

"Hey." A voice called out. Kakashi turned to see Anko. She saw that he was not in a good mood. "You alright?"

"Somewhat. Sorry about Sasuke. I don't blame you for acting out." Kakashi said.

"Glad you don't. I heard I have you to thank for keeping my job. Granted, one hundred D-ranks is a pain but it's better than nothing." Anko stated.

"Like I said, you did what you had to do." He then sighed. "I don't know what else I can do to get through to that boy."

"You just do your best. You think it was easy for me with my brats? You just have to work with what you got. You'll find a way." She explained.

"Thanks for that. You want to grab something to eat?" Kakashi asked.

"Why not? I could eat." With that, Anko took his arm and the two made their way to get something to eat.

 _ **XXX**_

An explosion rocked Ryuchido. Midoshi stood in front of a mountain wall and looked at the damage. She smiled at the damage she created but she needed more training. However, it would be powerful. Not like that Rasengan jutsu but very close. Like that jutsu, she didn't need hand seals. Her attention was taken away by the arrival of Kotohime and Kagero. Midoshi just looked at them.

"Well?" she asked.

"Arashi, Jigumo and Kamikiri will not join. When we suggested it, we almost came to blows. They are loyal to Orochimaru." Kotohime explained.

"What about the rest of your clan?" Midoshi asked.

"Do you think it is wise to ask a bunch of thieves to join you?" Kagero asked.

"This Hanzaki refused Orochimaru. He must have a strong will. He can be a big help in the future. Arrange a meeting for me. What about the others?" she asked.

"A few are considering you offer. Others are scared. I don't know if this plan will work mistress." Kotohime said.

"I'm not worried. My plan will succeed because I am offering them a chance to grow. Otogakure can become a true village, not just Orochimaru's lab." Midoshi stated.

"What about Guren-sensei? Will she help us?" Kagero asked.

"That I don't know. She still doesn't like me and she is still too loyal to Orochimaru. However, I will try to convince her. She is strong and I could use someone like her on my side." Midoshi said. She then turned to the two. "Continue to get stronger and pass the word along. We will have our day." The two nodded and vanished. After a while, she was joined by Mamushi. The two did not look at each other.

"Something I can help you with? Or are you spying on me?" Midoshi said.

"Neither. Call it curiosity. You never gave a damn about anyone or anything. Now, you want to take over Orochimaru's troops and village? Since when did you care?" Mamushi asked. She did not answer her and the large boa looked at her carefully before scoffing. "Whatever, it has nothing to do with me." With that, she slithered away. Midoshi just turned back to her training.

 _ **XXX**_

A week passed and things in Konoha was getting back to normal. Tsunade manage to get everything on track, despite hating the job. She managed to add her own additions to the village. She improved the academy and she created a medical class. A few had a problem but she dealt with them in her own way. In all, it wasn't too bad.

Now, she was standing in front of team Anko. The three, plus their sensei, were waiting for whatever was going to happen. Shino was also with them, as was Kurenai. Everyone stood at attention and waited for Tsunade to speak.

"Alright then, according to the judges, you four did very well in the exam finals." She said and turned to Naruto. "The judges called your match 'beyond genin level'. Sarutobi-sensei would be proud." She then turned to Jakken. "The judges called you unorthodox and crafty. I would call you crude and perverted but who am I to judge your strategy." She then looked at Yakumo. "You have come a long way in your dream of becoming a kunoichi and you showed just how dangerous the Kurama clan can be." And finally looked at Shino. "What can I say about the Aburame clan? You're ability to stay cool under pressure is an asset to the village."

She looked at all of them with a smile as they were presented with their chunin vests. "Congratulations, you have all been promoted to the rank of chunin. Wear this vest with pride." Each genin got their vest and put it on. Team Anko was cheering, not caring who was looking. Tsunade called for attention.

"You are all dismissed for now. However, be prepared. I will be calling on you soon." Tsunade said.

"Alright then, let's go and party until we drop!" Anko shouted. Her team cried out yeah and were out of the door. Tsunade just scoffed and went back to work.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

 _ **Well, I got this chapter out. I hope you enjoy it. I have a plan for the next couple of chapters that would include each chunin, so please be patient as I plan them out. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.**_


	10. Mission: Escort to the Waterfall

_**Chapter 10**_ – Mission: Escort to the Waterfall

Anko watched as her team laughed and cheered. She was truly happy for them and their success. They deserved it in her mind as they all dealt with issues in their lives. It also took a lot of worries off her chest as their sensei. In the beginning, she was a terrible sensei to them and it nearly cost her. Yet, she got better, which meant they got better. Now, her hard work showed as they were all chunin.

Seeing that her team was having fun, it was time for her to have some fun of her own. Pulling out a small vile, Anko spiked her team's drinks without them knowing. They would figure it out but they couldn't do anything about it. She might pay for it later but she was going to have her fun tonight.

 _ **XXX**_

Tsunade grumbled as she did paperwork. She cursed that blond mentally, blaming him for this predicament. Despite her displeasure, Tsunade managed to get things back to normal quickly. While the invasion knocked them down, she managed to pick them up. She even implemented some ideas that she wanted to do before. The only hiccup she had was the antics of team Anko. While it was funny when it happened to others, she did not appreciate the prank done to her. That was a week ago and each member was still paying the price.

A knock distracted her. She told the person to enter and the door opened to reveal Shizune.

"Ma'am, team Gai is here." She said.

"Send them in." The team of Neji, Tenten and Lee were ushered in. Tsunade knew the team well as she had to work on both male members. Lee was lucky to still be a shinobi. She saw the excitement on Tenten's face and figured that she was a fan of hers. She had several in her youth. "Team Gai, thank you for coming. Being that you are the most senior of the genin teams, you were called in. Truthfully, you were my second choice."

"Second choice ma'am?" Neji asked.

"I originally had team Kakashi to do this mission. However, Sasuke is still recovering and Kakashi is limiting his team to D-ranks as punishment. So, this C-rank is yours." Tsunade explained.

"What is the mission Lady Tsunade?" Lee asked with excitement.

"Sorry but your youthful fires won't be strokes by this mission. It is a simple escort mission to Takigakure no Sato (Village Hidden in the Waterfall). You are escorting their leader, Shibuki." She said. Lee deflated a little after that.

"Will Gai-sensei be leading us?" Tenten asked, noticing that her sensei wasn't in the room.

"Because of the invasion, I have the jonin doing high ranking mission to help the village. So, I am letting several chūnin carry the load, leading the genin. This particular chunin is getting his first mission as the leader and he will be leading you." That's when there was another knock.

"Lady Hokage, chūnin Wanatabe Jakken is reporting as requested." He said. Tenten visibly froze when she heard his voice. Tsunade saw this and was curious.

"Enter." She said and he did. Jakken was now wearing black baggy pants that reached below his knees. His shins were taped up. He also wore a standard Konoha sweater with the sleeves rolled up, revealing his ninja mesh and most of his forearm. His new chunin flak vest completed the outfit as did his weapon hanging off a bolt.

"Reporting for duty…" Jakken began when he caught sight of team Gai. Seeing Tenten's horror, he quickly put everything together. "Oh, I knew that it was going to be good day. I am going to enjoy this mission so much." He said with a wide grin. Tenten was openly weeping while Lee chuckled and Neji sighed. Tsunade wondered what was going on right now.

 _ **XXX**_

"So Jakken was the first to get a mission? That's lame." Naruto said. He dodged a red ball before tossing another ball, striking a young girl in the head. "Nice try brat but my ninja skills are too great for you!" The young girl grumbled and made her way over to the others that Naruto had eliminated, each of them holding their heads. The blond chunin was engaging the class in a game of ninja dodgeball. Yakumo was standing at the sidelines speaking to him.

"You think that is funny? Get this, he's leading team Gai." She explained.

"Man, Tenten must be pissed. You know that he's going to lord this over her the most." Naruto said and dodged several balls before catching two balls and throwing them both back, outing four students. "You're out Moegi, Udon, Konohamaru, Hyuga!"

"Yeah, I just hope he takes this seriously. He's a chunin now." Yakumo said. That's when the whistle blew. Naruto cheered in victory.

"Ha, Uzumaki Naruto wins again!" The academy students grumbled and glared as they began to file into the building. Yakumo looked at her teammate with surprise.

"I thought for sure you would hate this. Didn't the Godaime put you here as punishment?" she asked.

"Yeah but if she thinks that this will break me, her mind is just as old as her body. Trust me, give me until the end of the week and Iruka-sensei will be begging her to get rid of me." Naruto said. This would be true as he heard Iruka shout his name. Yakumo just sighed and left him to the elder chūnin's wrath.

 _ **XXX**_

The team of four were on their way to Takigakure. Team Jakken, as the leader named them, covered the Taki leader in a diamond formation. Neji was in front with Jakken and Tenten on the flanks and Lee in the rear. As they traveled, they were going over their mission. One thing was said that did not please Tenten.

"What in the hell do you mean that we are dropping him off near the entrance?! We're supposed to escort him into the village!" she yelled.

"We would but Shibuki-sama won't allow us into the village. If you knew anything about Takigakure, you wouldn't question your leader." Jakken said mockingly.

"What do you mean sensei?" Lee asked, annoying Tenten.

"Stop calling him that!" Tenten roared.

"Well my student," Tenten growled at two. "In the history of the ninja world, Takigakure has never been found and never been invaded. They are a true hidden village and they would like to keep it that way. That's why when we get close enough to the entrance, Neji is going to shut off his eyes, we are going to drop him off to the entrance and then we head back home, mission successful." Jakken explained.

"That you for that, for understanding and respect the secrets of my village." Shibuki said.

"Well, my sensei likes to be informed about the outside of Konoha. She literally beat it into my team. I think it's a little too much but that is the nature of the ninja world. So, you can stop worry so much before you give yourself a heart-attack." Jakken said.

"Y-Yes, I will try. Again, sorry about my earlier outburst with the bird." Shibuki said, a little embarrassed.

"It happens to the best of us." Jakken said but the members of team Gai knew that he was just being nice. Earlier in the journey, Neji's and Lee's positions were reversed until a bird scared the hell out of Shibuki. Jakken saw just how shocked he was and decided to change positions. Since then, it had been smooth sailing. However, Jakken voiced his concerns secretly to the team. If Shibuki was indeed the leader of Takigakure, why was he so easy to scare?

 _ **XXX**_

Anko entered the large hall to see every jonin gathered. It was a meeting called by the Hokage. Anko had no idea what it was about as she was stuck in the village, doing D-ranks. What was once a hundred D-rank missions turned into two hundred because of her 'prank'. So far, she managed about fifty missions already. She would have added on if it wasn't for the mission.

Anko walked up to Kurenai and Asuma who were also waiting.

"Well, if it isn't the D-rank mistress herself." Asuma joked, earning a glare from the woman. Kurenai also got one after she giggled.

"It's your own fault Anko. I mean seriously, spiking your team's drink with one hundred percent alcohol?" Kurenai asked.

"It was a harmless prank. No one got really hurt." Anko argued.

"The Hyuga, the Hokage, councilwoman Haruno, Sakura and Mebuki would disagree with you." Asuma said. Anko scoffed at that. That's when Tsunade entered with the elders. Everyone stood at attention and waited for her to speak.

"This meeting will be short and to the point. We are hearing rumblings from Iwa and Kumo. Already, I have sent teams to the border to keep an eye out on them. As for the village itself, we should be okay if we all do our part. I have gotten word from Suna and the alliance is reformed. Hopefully, it will stay that way." Tsunade reported.

"Have they named a new Kazekage yet?" asked one shinobi.

"Not that I know of. Right now, the council is in charge and they are also in rebuild mode." Tsunade asked.

"What about Gaara?" asked Anko. "Does he still want to kill my student?"

"Actually, from what I have heard, Gaara has changed somewhat. He isn't as blood-thirsty as before. I don't think you have to worry about the brat. What you _do_ have to worry about are the complaints I'm getting from the academy. Apparently, the defiant little shit is taking his punishment out on the students. He played a game of ninja dodgeball with the students."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Anko said. Tsunade pulled out a very thick file and opened it.

"Two bloody noses, sixteen bruises and two concussions. He has also taught the class to prank the teacher staff, which has resulted in massive property damage and hurt feelings. Then there is the mural on the side of the academy." Tsunade said.

"In Naruto's defense, he has done that before and this one is much better than the old one." Anko said. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at her. Anko could only chuckle nervously.

 _ **XXX**_

"You do know that this is your fault Naruto." Anko said to him. She checked in another person who came into the village. The jonin and chunin were now on guard duty at the village gates.

"Don't worry sensei, I have a plan." Naruto said.

"Oh, you have a plan do you? Here's what I think of your plan." Anko said and kicked him in the face. Anko grumble and went back to doing her job.

 _ **XXX**_

Jakken was showing the kids his weapons when he noticed Tenten.

"Hey Buns, stop slacking off and pick up that garbage! You are representing Konoha and I won't have you humiliate us!" Jakken shouted with some amusement. The harsh glare he received did not deter his amusement. The little girl looked at Jakken with curiosity.

"Hey, do you like her or something?" she asked. Jakken looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you ask me that?" Jakken asked.

"My brother told me that boys are mean to the girls they like." She said. Her brother, who was with them, gave her a look.

"Not to say anything bad about your brother but he's wrong. While she's a good friend and good mocking material, I don't like in that way. Is some boy doing that to you?" Jakken asked.

"No because I would beat them up." She joked, making Jakken smirk. It took a while but all the garbage was picked up. It was an extra task that Shibuki gave them. Jakken took the job, letting him know that it will be added to the mission.

"Well, now that we are done, we will get out of your hair." Jakken said.

"Come on, can't we eat something first?" Tenten complained.

"Again, village secret entrance that they don't want us to know about." Jakken countered.

"Sorry but your leader is right. Again, thank you for all your help." Shibuki said. The team was preparing to leave when they all hear a woman's voice. The woman stepped out and the girl called her mommy. However, Jakken saw the kunai that was lodged in her back. Shibuki noticed it as did the team.

"Neji!" Jakken said. Neji activated his eyes and caught sight of someone coming out of the waterfall.

"Four, incoming!" Neji shouted and four figures popped out of the waterfall. Team Gai looked at the four and prepared for battle.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ : Sorry for the late updates. Here's the new chapter to this story.


	11. Mission: Escort to the Waterfall part 2

_**Chapter 11**_ – Mission: Escort to the Waterfall, Continues

The four launched several shuriken at the group. Jakken and Tenten acted, knocking them down with their own projectiles. Lee appeared in between the group, surprising them.

"Konoha Senpū! (Leaf Whirlwind)" he shouted and knocked them all except for the large one who blocked his attack. The man was about to counter but Neji struck him in the side with a Jūken (Gentle Fist) strike. The other three were taken out as well. Tenten immobilized two of them while Jakken knocked out the other, slamming him into the ground. Hurt and outnumbered, the man retreated back into the waterfall.

Lee looked ready to give chase but was stopped by Jakken.

"We don't know what's waiting for us. We also don't know how to get in. Right now, we are regrouping. Tenten, help carry the injured woman. Lee, help me carry one of these guys. We are going to make him tell us what is going on. Neji, keep an eye out and watch Shibuki." Jakken ordered. Everyone did as they were told.

 _ **XXX**_

Tenten was healing the woman while Lee and Neji kept guard. Jakken stood to the side, giving Shibuki a side-long glance. The old woman groaned as Tenten helped her sit up. Shibuki was to her side in an instant.

"Are you okay?" Shibuki asked.

"Y-Yes, I will be alright thanks to her. Lord Shibuki, there is danger within the village." The woman said.

"What do you mean?"

"Suien has returned." This stunned Shibuki. "He has taken the villagers hostage and has led teams of Amegakure (Hidden Rain) ninja into the village." She reported. Shibuki began to shake when Jakken spoke.

"Who is Suien?" he demanded. Shibuki looked at the chunin. "The mean I interrogated mentioned the name and who we are dealing with. Three teams who abandoned Amegakure are helping him to get the 'Eiyu no Mizu' (Hero's Water). They didn't know much about Suien so now I am asking you."

"S-Suien was a jonin of my village. He was also my teacher. However, he wanted one of the village's secrets and was declared a missing-nin when denied." Shibuki explained. Jakken let out a sigh after that. He really wasn't expecting this for his first mission. However, Jakken had come to a decision but first, he needed an answer.

"As I told my team, we will not enter your village," Tenten looked ready to protest but a look from Jakken stopped her. "but, you cannot defeat three teams and your old sensei alone. Not only is it suicide but I don't believe that you are capable of it." Shibuki looked surprised but coward at the look Jakken gave him. He continued to speak. "If you don't want us in your village, we will walk away. If you have any courage in you, you will accept our help." He said seriously. Shibuki looked at Jakken for a while. He then stood and looked at him.

"Very well, I will lead you into the village. I will accept your help. We need to keep Suien away from the 'Eiyu no Mizu'." Shibuki said. Jakken nodded and stood straight.

"Okay, we are going to have to split up. Lee, you're the fastest. Weights off and full speed back to the village. You run into any jonin, you inform them and you get them back here pronto." Jakken ordered.

"Yosh, I will go and return with haste!" Lee exclaimed. He threw off his weights and opened one of the gates. He took off with a shot, uprooting earth. Jakken turned to Tenten.

"You're the only one who has any medical skill. So, heal her up and protect the kids. Something tells me that you'll have visitors. Keep your guard up." He turned to Neji and Shibuki. "Let's get going." Jakken said. The three made their way into the village.

 _ **XXX**_

Jakken, Neji and Shibuki broke through the water. It was an interesting way into a village. If one did not know the way, they would die trying. The three stepped out close to where the 'Eiyu no Mizu' was. Jakken kept his guard up and it was a good thing too.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Bullet Technique)"

"Hakkeshō Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation)" Neji shouted and deflected the attack. They were them faced with a small army. At the head, a long, spiky haired man with small dark eyes and a goatee stood. He wore a dark blue Jacket, grey pants, sandals and a bandana that kept his hair out of his face. He smirked at the three, especially at Shibuki.

"I see that you are still a weak, scare little boy I trained. I also see that you dragged Konoha into this. I will gave you a chance. Give me the Eiyu no Mizu and I'll kill you quick." Suien said. Shibuki was shaking like a leaf. However, Jakken had other ideas.

"I have a different proposal. How about you and your men decide to try another day?" Jakken asked. Suien smirked at him.

"And why should I? Judging by the vest, you must be a newly promoted chunin. Do you really think that you can defeat a jonin of my caliber? Not to mention three teams of Ame-nin. Your teammate, the Hyuga, might be the only wrinkle but it is a minor one at best. Plus, I hold the villagers hostage. Why exactly do I need to try another day?"

"You make pretty good points but you have made two errors." Jakken said.

"Oh, what's that?"

"One, we're not inform of you. We're already inside the room where the Eiyu no Mizu is. Been inside since your attack." Suien lost all amusement and was truly surprised. "And two, you really think that I won't destroy the Eiyu no Mizu? I'm not your average chunin. I personally don't care if I get demoted for doing it. If it keeps you from getting it, then I will destroy it. So, you even touch a villager, if they get so much as a scratch, I'm going to destroy the Eiyu no Mizu and you can wait another hundred years for the tree to produce more." Jakken said before the images of the three vanished. Suien was not a happy person.

 _ **XXX**_

Tenten was putting the last bandage on the woman. She managed to stop the bleeding and now the old woman was comfortable. The kids were happy as well. Unknown, a figure with a black hat, black eyes and messy brown hair moved to intercept Tenten. He launched forward only to get three kunai lodged into him, two in the knees, on in the shoulder. He felt more pain as six more kunai were lodged into him at the joints. He laid on the ground, bleeding from his wounds, when Tenten appeared. She looked at the downed ninja before completely knocking him out.

Tenten secured him before meeting up with the woman and the two kids. The girl looked at Tenten with awe.

"That was awesome Tenten! That trick with the mirrors was amazing!" the girl exclaimed. Tenten just grinned and helped the old woman to move to another spot.

 _ **XXX**_

Jakken, Neji and Shibuki were in the holding room of the Eiyu no Mizu. Shibuki held the bottle that held the water while Jakken and Neji kept an eye out.

"It does not look like that he is leaving. It also seems that they are angry about something." Neji reported, turning off his Byakugan.

"Must have been Tenten. If there is three teams, I only noticed two leaders. They third must have went after Tenten and thought that she was an easy target." Jakken said with some amusement. That's when he turned to face Shibuki. "So what's your story?"

"I'm sorry?" Shibuki asked.

"What caused you to become this way? It must have been something you witnessed that caused you to act like this. I'm not really judging you because those villagers out there seem to genuinely care for you. So what was it that turned you into the person today?" Jakken asked. Shibuki looked down at his feet before he began to speak.

"My father, Hisen, he was my hero. He was also the pervious leader of Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall). I truly looked up to him. Some time back, someone attacked the village. My father, he drank the Eiyu no Mizu to give himself the power to protect the village. He protected the village but died in the process. Seeing him lying dead like that, I feared for my own life. I don't want to die and I would do anything not to." Shibuki explained. It was quiet for a while before Jakken spoke.

"Well, I'm sorry that happened to you. I wish I can say something inspiring but I'm not that type of guy. What I will say is that your father made a choice. He chose the welfare of the village over his own. In my eyes, he's a hero. You will one day make that same decision." Jakken said

"Jakken, we have a situation." Neji said. Jakken turned toward the entrance and saw that Suien was demanding his attention. He looked pissed about something.

"Yes, can we help you with something?" Jakken asked mockingly.

"Enough! I want that water! I am giving you thirty minutes and then I start killing villagers!" Suien said.

"You do know that I will destroy that water if you do." He said.

"Shibuki would never allow you to do that! Now, give me the water!" Suien shouted.

"Don't do it Shibuki-sama!" one of them shouted.

"Don't worry about us! You have to keep the water safe! We will be okay!" a woman shouted. The two were hit by the Ame-nin for speaking. Shibuki saw this and was stunned. He was scared but he could not allow his villagers to get hurt. Shibuki stepped out of the cave, surprising the two Konoha-nin. He stood at the entrance, the Eiyu no Mizu in his hand. Suien was smirking while the villagers were shouting for him to get back in the cave. Neji made a move but was stopped by Jakken.

"You're making the wise decision Shibuki. Now, hand me the water." Suien ordered. Shibuki took a few more steps before he reared his head back and took a few gulps of the Eiyu no Mizu, surprising them all. He quickly fasten the bottle to his waist and did hand seals.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu!" Shibuki said and fired a torrent of water. Suien dodged but some of the Ame-nin were taken out. Shibuki vanished and appeared in front of his and hit him with a punch. Suien hit the ground but moved out of the way as water hit where he was. Suien looked on as Shibuki landed in front of him, an aura surrounding him. He was also holding a sword made of water. This made Suien smile.

"The Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba (Hidden in a Waterfall Style: Water-cutting Sword). You seem to have improved on it. I don't know where this courage came from but it won't last. Just hand me the water Shibuki and I will finish you off quickly." Suien said.

"No. I am the leader of Takigakure and as it's' leader, I will defend my village with all of my ability. I am terrify right now but I refuse to allow you to hurt my people." Shibuki said.

"Heh, if that's what you want," Suien then formed Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba. "Let's see what you've got, leader." He mocked. Shibuki shouted and charged forward. The two clashed. Meanwhile, the Ame-nin were getting destroyed by the two Konoha-nin. They both managed to take out the shinobi around the villagers. Those who could fight, helped out in defending their village. Jakken and Neji were now facing the other two leaders of the Ame-nin.

"So, do you want the guy with the muscles or the chick?" Jakken asked. The decision was made for them as the taller of the two charged and engaged Neji. Jakken just blinked owlishly at that before dodging a whip made of water. He landed and held out his kusarigama. "So, who am I fighting today?"

"My name is Hisame and it will be the last name you'll know." She said and lashed out at him. Jakken once again dodged the strike and prepared himself to fight. The battle for Takigakure had begun.

 _ **XXX**_

Tsunade stood in front of the team that was gathered. She was also curious about this team as much as the team she just sent to Takigakure. It seems like the female of the team was also scared of one of Anko's chunin. She didn't know why but she really didn't care anymore. Every member of that team were crazy.

"Alright then, Yakumo, you will be the leader of this mission and the care of team Asuma is yours." Tsunade said.

"What is the mission ma'am?" Yakumo asked.

"It is ranked as a B-rank but it shouldn't really be that hard. The client is from Inaho Village. The son of a person named Genmai hired us because his father has gone missing. Your mission is to find him and return him to the village." Tsunade said.

"Ma'am, wouldn't team Kurenai be a better choice for this mission? They are better suited for tracking." Yakumo said.

"While that is true, team Kurenai is out on a mission with their sensei. Team Kakashi would have been my second choice due to Kakashi's summons but his team are still not ready for duty." Tsunade explained.

"Very well, we will get on with the mission now." She faced team Asuma. "Alright, prepare for a week. We leave the village in an hour."

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_

 _ **Sorry for the late updates. I started a new job and I'm dealing with some personal stuff. Anyway, while I do not grauntee weekly updates, I will be writing more and updating more. So, I'm getting these up before the Super Bowl, so enjoy the new chapter.**_


	12. One Mission Ends, Another Begins

_**Chapter 12**_ – One mission ends, another one begins

The situation in Takigakure no Sato (Hidden Village in the Waterfall) was starting to get intense. Shibuki's attack took out several of the invaders and dazed the others. This freed up the prisoners who had just realized the situation. Those with ninja training pounced on the invaders, stunning them. The villagers were led away to safety as the fighting continued.

Murasame cried out as he was pushed back by Neji. The young genin was waiting in his stance as Murasame growled at him. He couldn't believe that this genin was beating him so badly. He attacked him for his earlier attack but it seems that he might have made a mistake. Again he vanished, using his speed to try and get behind Neji. Neji dodged the kick and the two punches that followed. With each attack, Murasame would get hit by Neji with either a palm strike or finger strikes. The man was getting frustrated and he was no longer going to take this.

He jumped back and started doing hand seals. However, he could not mold the jutsu or feel his chakra. He glared at Neji.

"What did you do to me?!" he demanded.

"Two things that you need to realize. One, I am the student of Maito Gai and the teammate of Rock Lee. Your speed does not compare to theirs. Two, you should really know who you are fighting." Neji said before appearing in front of Murasame. He was in a stance and his Byakugan was activated. Seeing this, Murasame realized who he was fight. "Now, you are in range of my divination. Hakke Rokujūyon Shō (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)." Murasame was bombarded with several strikes, sixty-four strikes that shut him down and knocked him out. With that over, Neji made his way over to where Shibuki was fighting.

 _ **XXX**_

Hisame was sent flying into a tree. She groaned before looking at the chunin who was walking up to her. Hisame could see that this boy was trained well and would kill her. She saw Murasame go down and she wasn't about to follow his example. She needed to escape and get the hell out of here. She did some hand seals

"Mizu Bunshin (Water Clone)!" she exclaimed and five clones came out of the river. They all formed a Suiton: Suiben (Water Release: Water Whip) and attacked. Jakken ducked and dodged the attacks before swinging his weapon. He destroyed two clones and charged at the remaining four. He engaged her in close combat, showing that she was no fighter. Jakken destroyed all the clones and brought his kusarigama down on the real one. Or so he thought.

"What the," Jakken said with surprise. Hisame jumped out of the lake and rushed at Jakken using her chakra to speed up. She drove a kunai into his back, making him gasp.

"Not so tough now huh?" Hisame said confidently.

"Kinzoku Chen no Ketsugo! (Metal Chain Binding)" Hisame was wrapped up by the chains of Jakken's weapon.

"What the hell?!" she exclaimed.

"That was a pretty good plan you had there." Jakken said, walking out from behind a tree. "Making a sixth Mizu Bunshin while we fought so that you could escape. But then, I guess you realized that you don't know how to escape. You got in here thanks to your leader and I bet you don't remember the way. You probably would have drowned. Instead, you're going to have to spend your time here in a Takigakure prison. Say good night, Raiton: Jibashi! (Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder)" Sending enough electricity to knock her out, Hisame screamed as she was hit by the volts. She would soon pass out and lay there. Jakken secured her so that she would not escape before going to help Shibuki.

 _ **XXX**_

Shibuki skid across the ground. He was breathing heavy and was losing chakra fast. He was barely standing and his Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba (Takigakure Style: Water cutting Sword) was starting to lose its form. Suien looked a little winded from the fight but he knew that he held the advantage.

"You've done surprisingly well Shibuki but it is time to stop playing around. The boost that you received from the water is fading. Just hand it to me and I promise, I'll make your death quick." Suien said with a grin.

"No, I refuse to give you the water." Shibuki said. This made Suien frown.

"Stupid boy, you should have stayed that coward you always were. You want to die a brave man? So be it." Suien vanished and reappeared bringing his sword down on Shibuki. He raised his sword to counter but Suien cut through it and him. Shibuki dropped to his knees clutching his wound. Suien looked at him and readied his sword for the final blow. That's when several kunai came at him. It forced him to back away from Shibuki. That's when three Takigakure ninja appeared. Two stood guard while the other checked Shibuki.

"You will be alright Shibuki-sama. We've got you." He said. Suien growled as he looked at the shinobi defending him.

"If you don't get out of my way or give me the water, I will kill you all." He spat.

"Just try it traitor!" the ninja said. "We will defend the water and our leader with everything we have!"

"So be it then!" Suien roared and did hand seals. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu! (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" A large dragon came out of the lake and zoomed toward the group of shinobi.

"Hakkeshō Kaiten! (Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven)" The chakra dome protected the shinobi and dragon didn't even make a dent. It died down and Neji stood in his stance, his Byakugan blazing. Jakken appeared, his weapon twirling. That's when several other Takigakure shinobi appeared with the other two. Suien looked around him and saw that he was now surrounded. The small army he brought with him was defeated. There was no way he was getting the 'Eiyu no Mizu'. He growled at everyone who was protecting Shibuki and he was angry that his plans were failing. That's when things got worse when the canopy exploded from above. Three figures came from above. They landed with the rest of shinobi.

"Comrades, leader, I have returned with help!" Lee exclaimed. Jakken looked at the person he brought with him. It was Asuma. Tenten was with them as well.

"Hey Asuma, what brings you to the neighborhood?" Jakken asked with some mirth.

"I was on my way back to Konoha when Lee sped by me. He told me the situation and we rushed over here with two others. They are looking over the women and children. By the looks of things, you seem to have the situation under control. However, I will handle this." Asuma said and pulled out his blades. Suien scoffed at him and readied his Takigakure-Ryū: Mizukiri no Yaiba.

"If you think I'm just going to surrender, you are a fool." Suien said. Asuma didn't say anything but just channeled his chakra. The two jonin charged each other, disappearing and reappearing, backs facing each other. It would be a moment later before blood sprayed out of Suien's chest and he fell to the ground. Asuma just sighed and reached for his cigarettes. The fighting was done.

 _ **XXX**_

Back in Konoha, Naruto was enjoying a bowl of ramen. He had finally finished his punishment of guard duty without an incident. That was only because his sensei refused to let him. It was such a letdown that his once crazy sensei was such an authority now. Granted, if he did mess up, she would pay the price too but that was beside the point. Either way, his punishment was over and he could relax for a while.

As he ate, he was suddenly joined by the sensei of team seven. He looked at the man and gave him a grin.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, what have you been up to?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing much Naruto. It's just been a very frustrating week." Kakashi said with a sigh. Naruto looked concerned because Kakashi was usually pretty laid back. What could frustrate the cool jonin, Naruto didn't know.

"What's up?" he asked.

"My _team_ figured out that I have skipping over missions for them. The mission to Takigakure was supposed to be our responsibility but I refused due to their actions. Another mission was also refused because they are still not getting it. I believe your two teammates took those missions. Sai let it be known that was happening and Sasuke was not happy. This had to be the worst argument that we have had. However, I'm sticking to my decision and he will have to deal with it." Kakashi explained.

"Man, you got it rough. Is Sasuke the only problem or is it all three?" the chunin asked.

"Sasuke is the main one. Sakura still does not take this as seriously as she could and Sai, while skilled, is not what he seems." Kakashi then sighed and took his bowl of ramen. "I am truly at the end of my rope here. If they do not get it together and soon, I am going to recommend that this team be disbanded." He said and focused on his ramen. Naruto felt back for his friend and just gave him a pat on the back. They were suddenly interrupted by the arrival of Shizune.

"Hello Naruto, Tsunade-sama would like a word with you." She said. Kakashi looked at the boy with a curious eye.

"What did you do this time?" he asked.

"I swear to kami, it wasn't me." Naruto replied.

"No, it isn't that. Tsunade-sama needs you for a mission. You will be leading it." She said.

"Ha, she finally gave in! She knew that I was her only choice!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes and no! While you were he only choice, she tried really hard to find another leader. She even considered promoting Maruboshi Kosuke just to avoid it." Shizune said with a nervous smile.

"That wasn't going to happen." Kakashi said. He then looked at Naruto. "Take care Naruto and do your best." Naruto gave him a salute and followed Shizune to the tower.

 _ **XXX**_

Team Yakumo were making their way to the area where the young son of Genmai said he would be. Finding the area was not hard but it Yakumo soon realized that Genmai must have gotten lost. The foot prints showed that much. The team tracked the footprints about half a mile when they disappeared. Yakumo got down on a knee to exam the area. She ignored the groans from team Asuma who had been bitching since leaving Inaho Village.

"Why are we just standing around here for? Let's just find this guy and get back to Konoha." Ino whined.

"I'm hungry." Choji added. Shikamaru stayed quiet and just waited. Yakumo stood up and looked at Shikamaru.

"What do you think?" Yakumo asked.

"Judging from marks in the ground and some broken branches, it looks like he was ambushed here. That means that this mission just got more troublesome." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Yeah, I agree. We are dealing with unknowns and this might have been a trap for someone." Yakumo said.

"Could it be one of us?" Shikamaru asked.

"I can't really say. Despite the 'minor' status that the village gives our clans, Choji and I are clan heirs, you are the son of Konoha's jonin commander and Ino is the daughter of Yamanaka clan leader. It could be intended for any of us." Yakumo said.

"Hey!" Ino shouted. The two looked at her. Ino was not happy about being ignored. "What are you two talking about?!"

"We are talking about how this mission has been risen a little in difficulty. Our objective has been kidnapped and is probably close by with his captors. This was a set up for us to respond." Yakumo explained.

"And you decided to talk to just Shikamaru and not all of us?" Ino demanded.

"I did that because I can trust Shikamaru to do his part when the time comes. He is obviously the brains of your group and I know who his father is. Lazy as he might be, I know that I can count on him to think of ways to succeed, to be objective and give sound advice. I've known this since this mission began." Yakumo answered.

"Are you saying that me and Choji are useless?!" Ino shouted.

"If you want me to be blunt, yes. All you have done is complain and give orders when you know that I am in charge. You have questioned everything that I have done and you are too loud. What if the enemy is close by right now? No offense to Choji but you are a little too soft and a little too concerned with food even after we ate two hours ago. Shikamaru has earn my trust so I am going to rely on him the most. You don't like it, tough." Yakumo said with a serious face. Ino was red in the face at what Yakumo said to her but she did not say anything. Despite her bravado, this was the girl that defeated her in the preliminaries. Ino just huffed and turned her nose up. Yakumo turned back to Shikamaru.

"We need to know what we are getting into. Let's find Genmai first." Yakumo said. They team set out to find the lost man. They would soon be tested in battle as a dark force laid in wait.


	13. A Snake's Trap

_**Chapter 13**_ – A Snake's Trap

Yakumo and team Asuma searched for Genmai. They had spent three hours searching and had yet to find anything. Ino was starting to get annoyed due to being tired. She was also still angry about what was said hours ago. She was about to voice her complains, when Yakumo held up her hand. Yakumo heard the sound of a dog, then the sound of a person. She motioned the team to follow and they took to the trees. They kept hidden and looked out to see their target being chased.

"We have to help him." Ino said.

"Wait a minute, something isn't right here." Yakumo said.

"Maybe we should do something. That dog is about to hurt him." Choji commented. Ino scoffed and jumped out of her hiding spot. She pulled out and tossed several smoke bombs and threw them on the ground. They exploded, scaring the dog away from the man. She made her way over to Genmai.

"Are you alright sir?" Ino asked and reached out to help him out. The second she did, there was a glow and Ino found herself in a sealing array. Yakumo moved quickly and tossed Ino away. The glow vanished and Yakumo and Genmai was gone. Shikamaru and Choji joined Ino who was still out of it.

"W-Where did they go?" Choji asked.

"I don't know." That's when Shikamaru heard a noise. He turned to see three ninja standing there. One had short black hair which was concealed by a grey shark-like top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head, with an appendage on the back that resembled a dorsal fin and dark pants. He also had two dark violet markings under his green eyes. The other male had a green-colored shark-like top complete with a hood which resembled a shark's head, with an appendage on the back that resembled a dorsal fin and dark pants. He also had black-colored eyes and two purple markings under each eye. He carried a giant shuriken on his back. The only female had long brown hair that was styled in multiple big spikes all around her head. She had black eyes and wore a black mask that only covered her mouth and nose and there was a small thin black marking coming out of each side of her mask near her mouth. She wore a female version of the shark-styled outfit that her two teammates wear but hers was light purple and it revealed much of her cleavage.

"Well now, are you team Kakashi?" the first ninja asked. Shikamaru could only sigh at the troublesome sight that appeared.

 _ **XXX**_

Yakumo was very annoyed right now. She couldn't believe the idiocy of that kunoichi. She explained that Genmai was taken earlier and yet that stupid girl disobeyed her. She looked at Genmai who was laying on the ground and then looked at the seal that was on the ground. She made her way over to him and bit into her thumb to draw blood. Lucky for her, she knew about this trap. Having a teammate with some skill in fuinjutsu was a plus. She knelt down and began to disabling it.

 _ **XXX**_

Choji hit the side of a tree hard. Shikamaru came up next to him and got in front of him, protecting him from the two that attacked him. The strongest of the three had taken Ino and taken off, leaving his teammates to deal with them. He cursed Ino who believed that they could take this team. Now, they were about to get killed.

"This was disappointing. Even if this is the wrong team, I thought that they put up a fight. Right, Iwana?" the kunoichi asked.

"Yes, you are correct Yamame. Now, let's just get rid of these two." The kunoichi with the Kama and the shinobi with the shuriken moved to deal with them when everything started to change. Everyone noticed that it was starting to get cold. It started to snow and it seconds the area was covered in snow. The wind picked up and the two enemies were suddenly caught in a whirlwind.

"What the hell is going on?! Where did this snow come from?!" Yamame shouted through clenched teeth. That's when she felt someone behind her. She turned only to be silenced by a blade. Iwana heard her gasp and turned to see her fall, holding her throat. He roared in rage and threw his shuriken at the enemy. It hit her but she dispersed into snow petals. He looked around to find her.

"Where are you?!" Iwana roared.

"Right here." She whispered. He turned only to have her grasp his head. The second she did, he was frozen stiff. He was surprised and his eyes were wide. Shikamaru and Choji waited as the snowstorm disappeared. They saw Yakumo and the two enemies on the ground, dead. She turned to the remaining two members of team Asuma. Choji looked at the two bodies.

"A-Are they dead?" Choji asked with worry and fear.

"Sorry if that scares you but we have more important things to deal with. Shikamaru, where is Ino and who are these guys?" Yakumo ordered.

"I don't know who they are except that their names are Iwana and Yamame. Ino tried to fight the leader and got caught. From what they were talking about, they were expecting team Kakashi." Shikamaru said. Yakumo didn't like that sound of that.

"Where did they go?" Yakumo asked.

"North. From what I know, there is a cave in that direction." Shikamaru said.

"Okay, Shikamaru you're with me. Choji, Genmai is not that far from here. He'll be out for a while so just watch over the body." Yakumo ordered. The two boys nodded and they all went to do their jobs.

 _ **XXX**_

The leader of the group turned his attention to the front of the cave when he felt something. He looked to see Yakumo and Shikamaru at the entrance. He was a little surprised to see the two of them but he grinned all the while.

"Well this is a surprise. I thought that Yamame and Iwana would have finished you off by now. Then there is you. How did you get out of the 'Lord's' trap?" he asked.

"Your 'Lord's' trap? So, that was not your doing? It also seems that you or this 'Lord' of yours wanted team Kakashi for some reason? Perhaps if you answer my questions, I might let you leave this cave." Yakumo said. This made him grin.

"Big words but I do not think you back that up." He said. That's when a clone of water appeared next to them. Yakumo did not react as the clone threw a punch. It went right through Yakumo surprising him and the clone. That's when he sensed something from behind. He moved just in time to dodge Yakumo's blade. He pulled out a kunai of his own and engaged with Yakumo. He kicked her hard in the chest, sending her flying into the cave wall. She exploded into snakes, stunning him. He frowned at what was happening. That's when the cave started to get darker.

"Well, you are something different, aren't you?" he spat.

" **I'm a lot of things.** " Yakumo's voice came from all around. That's when something rose from out the water. It was Yakumo and she was in what Jakken called her 'ghost' state. The ninja actually took a step back at the sight of her. She raised her hands and out came three portraits. " **So, how will you choose your fate?** "

"Do you think a mere genjutsu can stop me?!" he shouted and attempted to break it. When it didn't, he was shocked beyond belief. That's when the portraits turned and show three symbols. They looked like tarot cards. The one to the right was the symbol of the ten swords stabbing into a vision of him. The one in the middle was the symbol of him hanging upside down. The one to the left was the symbol of a skeleton in armor, a sword beheading him.

" **What will be your fate, my friend? What choice will you make?** " Yakumo asked. This made the ninja growl.

" _ **I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU! SUITON: SUIRYUDAN NO JUTSU!**_ (Water Release: Water Dragon Technique)" A huge water dragon came out of the water and launched itself at Yakumo. She was consumed by the dragon as it caused untold destruction. He was breathing hard but it was mostly out of fear. The darkness was starting to vanish and he allowed himself to take a breath. That's when he suddenly froze up. He struggled to move his body, wondering why this was happening. That's when he was strung up, his arms and feet stretched away from his body and he began to hang upside-down.

"What is this?!"

" **This is the fate that you have chosen.** " Yakumo walked up to him, still in her 'ghost' mode. As she got close, the missing-nin saw that he was being held by arms. When she stood right in front of him, it revealed an armored monster with five hands, the fifth holding his head. " **I want to know who your 'Lord' is. Why is he so interested in team Kakashi?** "

"I will never betray my 'Lord'!" he exclaimed.

" **Wrong answer.** " With a wave of her hand, the monster pulled on his left arm. It kept pulling until it was completely removed. The man roared in pain and watched the blood flow from the wound. He couldn't believe that this was happening to him. He thought that this was just another illusion but this was real. This was so real. " **Who is your 'Lord'? Why are your after team Kakashi?** " The ninja didn't say anything, making Yakumo use her abilities and removed the other arm. He screamed in pain as the monster threw the arm away.

" **Last chance. Who? Why?** "

" _ **That's quite enough my dear."**_ The voice stunned Yakumo who backed away. A purple chakra started to flow out of him. She saw that his eyes were blank and that his voice was different. _**"Such viciousness. I did not believe that my old student's tendencies would rub off on**_ _ **her**_ _ **students. Still, your ability with your genjutsu is very interesting. I can see why Midoshi was so interested before she turned her attention to your teammate."**_

" **You are Orochimaru, the Hebi Sannin.** "

" _ **So Anko has told you about me? She has improved since I last saw her but I digress. While I wanted to test young Sasuke, I will admit that it was quite interesting watching your abilities. I will make a note to keep my eye on you and your team. However, the game is over and Kajika has reached the end of his usefulness. Good-bye."**_ Orochimaru said. Yakumo widen her eyes before replacing herself with a log. That's when Kajika exploded. It would be a few moments before the dust settled. Yakumo took a deep breath as she relaxed. She turned her attention to Shikamaru who had Ino in his arms. She was still unconscious. She looked back at the area where Kajika was. She had to report this when she got back to the village.

 _ **XXX**_

Tsunade was not happy. She was downright furious and she was having such a good day too. She had just gotten out of a meeting with her council and a representative from Takigakure. Jakken's mission was such a success that the two village's worked out an alliance. It was one that left both villages in a better place and a stronger alliance than before. She had entered her office just as Yakumo and her team arrived back from their mission. It was successful but she did not like the report that Yakumo had just delivered to her.

"Those idiots in the missions' room are in for a talk once I get them in here." Tsunade growled. She then turned her ire onto Ino. "And you? Who the hell do you think you are? Disrespecting your superior, insubordinate behavior and nearly getting everyone killed in the process. Is this how the kunoichi of Konoha act?"

"I…" Ino was hit with a look that dared her to defend herself. "I have no excuse ma'am."

"Good, then you won't have an issue with your punishment. Consider yourself confined to the village for the next month. You will be suspended and you will have 1000 hours of service to the village during that time. I will be informing your sensei of the punishment. Team Asuma, you are dismissed." Tsunade said with authority. Ino had tears but did not argue. She quickly bowed and walked out of her office, Shikamaru and Choji following. Yakumo also bowed and made her way out. Once the door closed, Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. Not only was she going to deal with the idiots in the missions office, she was going to do a total overhaul of the teams. They would all need to be re-evaluated.

She would also need to deal with Orochimaru's interest in Sasuke. She knew about the mark and wondered why Kakashi did not go to the blond brat to seal it. She would inform Kakashi about it later. Thinking of the blond brat, she hoped that he did not mess up on this mission. It was done as a favor for her old friend and he better not mess up. With that thought, she went back to the paperwork.

 _ **XXXXX**_

 _ **Authors' Notes**_ : Hello everyone. Hope you like the new chapter. I know that Yakumo's mission was just one chapter but watching the _Cross roads_ OVA, I wrote it all in one chapter. Unlike Jakken's mission, it did take me three chapters to do. I will probably get called out for making Yakumo pretty vicious and a little over powered but as I wrote, Yakumo never truly engaged him head on. Plus, Anko has rubbed off on her students.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.


End file.
